YAY RANDOMNESS & HYPERNESS!
by Queen S of Randomness 016
Summary: It started out of boredem...this is the result. BEWARE! RANDOMNESS AHEAD! COMPLETE!
1. Skittles

_**Hi everyone!**_

**_This is my 2nd fanfic! (yay!) This is just a random story I wrote for E/LA class. It was a free-write entry (we could write whatever we wanted to). I want to add 2 things: #1. I was hyper when I wrote this. #2. I own everything 'cuz I made this story up. _**

**The Vultures and The Skittles : A Random Story**

One day two vultures were playing in a valley. An hour later, a genie appears out of nowhere and says, "you have one wish." So the vultures said, "we wish for a rainbow with a lightning bolt on the side!" The genie grants their wish. Next thing you know, it rains skittles, and some guy comes out of nowhere and says… "Skittles! Taste the rainbow!"

END OF PART ONE!

**Part Two : A Random Story**

It was a nice, sunny day in Skittletown, when all of a sudden an evil mummy came out of nowhere. Two minutes later, a robot also comes out of nowhere to save the day. So the robot takes his laser cannon and blasts the evil mummy all the way to The Galaxy of Hyperness. One of the citizens takes out his candy blaster and blasts the evil mummy to the Galaxy of Wrapped-Up Things. The evil mummy was happy there, but he wasn't completely happy. There was one he really wanted…he wanted to go back to Skittletown and blow up the Earth. So he went back to Skittletown and planted a bomb deep into the Earth. The bomb makes a huge explosion, but instead of blowing up the Earth, the got different results. It had started to rain all different kinds of candy, so he went back to the Galaxy of Wrapped-Up Things. Meanwhile, back in the city of Skittletown, everyone is eating the candy that is raining down on them. They all stop for a minute. Then everyone screams, "Yay! Candy!" Then they all continue eating the candy.

**_THE END! _**

Bye! Hope everyone liked it! PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES! This fanfic is done! (Yay!)


	2. M&M's

_**Hi everyone! Guess What! I lied! The fanfic is not done! It will never be done! (ok so it will be done…eventually) newayz…here's chapter 2!**_

_**(DIS)CLAIMER- I OWN EVERYTHING! I AM MAKING THESE STORIES UP!**_

The Deer and the M&M's : A Random Story 

One day, some deer were playing in the meadow. All of a sudden, an evil robot comes out of nowhere. The evil robot came from another planet. It says to the deer, "Your planet is doomed. No one can defeat my laser blaster." After that was said, the evil robot takes out his laser blaster and shoots it at the deer but misses them and the laser hits the sky. All of a sudden, it starts to rain M&M's. A few of the M&M's hit the robot and the robot blew up into smitherines. The deer started to eat the M&M's but stopped for a minute to say, "YAY! M&M's! CHOCOLATE IS BETTER IN COLOR!"

The end of chapter 2!

**_That's the end of chapter 2! PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES! _** ****


	3. Starburst

_**Hey every1! Chapter 3 is here! YAAAAAY! (does anyone know the Starburst motto?)**_

_**(DIS) CLAIMER- I OWN EVERYTHING! EXCEPT 4 ANYTHING U'VE HEARD OF (EX. SKITTLES, M&M's, STARBURST, ETC.)!**_

_**The Cheetahs and the Starburst**_

One day two cheetahs were playing in a grassy field. All of a sudden, it started to rain Starburst out of nowhere. An alien, mutant snail comes out of nowhere just to try and eat all of the candy. The cheetahs challenge the alien, mutant snail to a race. The winner would get the pleasure of eating all the Starburst they wanted…or all of the Starburst. The cheetahs decide to train by running around everyplace they went. The alien, mutant snail decided to train by watching any random show on television. The next day, it was time for the race. The referee waves his hand to indicate the beginning of the race. And they're off! Five minutes later, the race ends. The cheetahs won. The alien, mutant snail went back to its home planet with one little piece of Starburst. The moral of this story: ALWAYS PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A RACE BY TRAINING…NOT BY BEING A LAZY COUCH POTATO AND WATCHING TV (even though I watch a lot of TV myself…but I don't need to prepare for any races)!

THE END

THEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEEND

_**Well, there's chapter 3 for u! YAY! B4 I go…I have a question…what is the Starburst motto?…I don't know it. (I know…I feel stupid this week for some reason) **_

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	4. Random Dreams

_**Here's chapter 5 of random stories! YAAAAAY! Just 2 let u know, this is a reeeeeaally random dream that I had a while ago.**_

_**(Dis) Claimer- I OWN EVERYTHING! I MADE THIS UP IN ENGLISH/LANGUAGE ARTS CLASS! HOWEVER…I DON'T OWN SKITTLES, M&M's, STARBURST, ETC. (ANYTHING YOU'VE ALREADY HEARD OF)…OKAY WHEN I SAY EVERYTHING…I MEAN THE STORY!**_

CHAPTER 5…………RANDOM DREAM 

I'm walking down a long hallway, when a door appears out of nowhere and starts chasing me. I'm running and then I decide to pull a chainsaw out of the sky. I turn the chainsaw on and I cut the door into little pieces. The door is gone and a window comes and starts to chase me. I reach into the sky and pull out a baseball bat. I whack the window with the bat, and the window disappears. All of a sudden, a tree comes out of nowhere and I start to run away. As I am running, a huge gaping hole appears out of nowhere and I fall down it, going down on a huge slide. I reach the bottom and it's a huge, dark-colored room. I turn around and all of a sudden, I hear a loud voice say, "EIGHTMENOW!"

_**Well here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! (I also hope u laughed!) **_

**_PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES! _** ****


	5. Random Characters

_**Here's chapter 6 of random fairy stories! YAAAAAY! This is really random…this chapter also has a few cartoon characters that I'm sure everyone who reads this knows! **_

_**(Dis) Claimer- I OWN EVERYTHING! I MADE THIS UP IN ENGLISH/LANGUAGE ARTS CLASS! HOWEVER…I DON'T OWN SKITTLES, M&M's, STARBURST, ETC. (ANYTHING YOU'VE ALREADY HEARD OF)…OKAY WHEN I SAY EVERYTHING…I MEAN THE STORY!**_

CHAPTER 6…………RANDOM CHARACTERS 

I was sitting on my bed, just practicing my guitar as I usually do in the evening, when all of a sudden, Cosmo and Wanda appear out of nowhere along with Timmy. I stop practicing and put my guitar down for a minute. I just look amazed and say, "Woah…did my guitar do that, or did Timmy wish the three of you here?" Cosmo and Wanda hide behind Timmy and Wanda asks, "No one is supposed to know about us or whose fairies we are, how do you know that we're Timmy's fairies, and how do you know that we exist?" Timmy adds after that, "Yeah, and how do you know my name?" I answer, "There's a show on TV called 'Fairly Odd Parents'. It stars you three." All of a sudden, Danny, Sam, and Tucker appear out of nowhere. I look even _more_ confused and ask, "Okay, he wished the three of them here…how did you three get here?" Danny looks from Timmy to Wanda to Cosmo to me and then says, "I was ummm…--" I cut him off. "Wait a minute…I know who you three are! You're Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley!" I then look at Danny and Tucker. "Danny, and Tucker likes a girl named Paulina because you two think she's sooo pretty." I look at Sam and say, "And Sam completely despises Paulina…and if you ask me, personally, I agree with Sam. Paulina is evil." Sam smirks and looks at Danny and Tucker. "I'm glad that _someone_ agrees with me. All the girls are friends with her, and the guys want to date her, but I'm unique. I don't like her at all." Paulina appears out of nowhere. I just yell very loud, "AHHHH! IT'S PAULINA! ATTACK! GET HER! SEIZE HER! THROW HER IN THE DUNGEON! MAKE HER FACE THE VICIOUS MAN-EATING LION!" Paulina runs away and goes back to Amity Park. After Paulina leaves, who should come, but Dash Baxter (resident bully). I yell very loud again, "AHHHH! IT'S DASH! ATTACK! GET HIM! SEIZE HIM! THROW HIM IN WITH THE VICIOUS MAN-EATING LION!" Danny just says to Dash, "ohh, you did it now! First, Paulina gets her all worked up and now you!" Dash runs away and goes back to Amity Park as well. Danny looks at me and then says, "Wow! You actually scared Dash," Sam just quickly adds, "and Paulina" Danny continues, "off! Why can't you go to Casper High to scare him off everyday?" Sam looks cheery and adds, "Yeah, and we can also talk about our dislike towards Paulina and you and I could scare her away as well!" I reply with a grin, "I'd love to, but I can't. I have a school here that I go to." All of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense goes off. I just say excitedly, "oooh it's your ghost sense! I wonder who it is!" Tucker asks me, "How do you know about Danny being half ghost?" I answer, "There's a show on TV called 'Danny Phantom'. I watch it all the time when it's on!" It's Skulker who shows up. "Hello, whelp." He says. I watch Danny go ghost, and then I go talk to Cosmo about a lot of random things. While Cosmo and I were talking, Danny kicked Skulker's butt and put him in the Fenton Thermos. I look over at Danny and say, "Wow! That was fast!"

_**Well…there's chapter 6 for y'all! I hope y'all liked it! (& I hope u all laughed!)**_

_**Newayz…the next chapter will b my conversation with Cosmo! (b warned…randomness ahead!…TOTAL RANDOMNESS!)**_

**_PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES! _**


	6. Random Characters Part 2

_**Here's chapter 7 of random fairy stories! YAAAAAY! This is really random…this chapter also has a few cartoon characters that I'm sure everyone who reads this knows! **_

_**(Dis) Claimer- I OWN EVERYTHING! I MADE THIS UP IN ENGLISH/LANGUAGE ARTS CLASS! HOWEVER…I DON'T OWN SKITTLES, M&M's, STARBURST, ETC. (ANYTHING YOU'VE ALREADY HEARD OF)…OKAY WHEN I SAY EVERYTHING…I MEAN THE STORY!**_

CHAPTER 7…………RANDOM CHARACTERS (PART 2) 

While Danny was fighting the ghost I was just talking to Cosmo (about really random stuff). Anyway…Here's our conversation. **(there's going 2 b a name in bold & all capital b4 the sentence…(that's obviously stating who's talking))**

**COSMO: **"Do you like corn? Corn is nice!"

ME: "Yeah! I like corn! & I agree! Corn is nice! Do you like bacon?" COSMO: "Yeah! I learned to never cook bacon without a shirt!" ME: "I don't cook bacon! I never cook on the stove at all! I use the microwave!" COSMO: "If you don't cook your own bacon, then who does?" ME: "My mom! Do you like cheese?" COSMO: "Yeah! I especially love those Cheese Pants!"   
Just then my lil sis comes in and says, "Sarah, it's time to walk the dog." I respond, "can you walk her today, and I'll walk her tomorrow? Please?" She answers, "fine" and then walks out.   
ME: "I've heard of those Cheese Pants! They sound really good!" COSMO: "They are! Would you like some?" (poofs out a bag of Cheese Pants) ME: "Sure!" (eats some) "These are awesome!" COSMO: "I know! I love them!" ME: "Now I love them too! Can I have a few bags of Cheese Pants for when I get hungry? That way I have my own supply?" COSMO: "Sure!" (poofs a refrigerator full of Cheese Pants right next to my bed) "All you have to do to open the fridge is say 'Cheese Pants'! And the best part is, you'll never run out! When you don't have any bags of Cheese Pants left, it'll automatically restock for you!" ME: "Awesome! I have my own supply of Cheese Pants! YAAAAAAY!" COSMO: "Let's go back to the subject of corn and bacon!" ME: "Okay! But first, do you like eggs?" COSMO: "Yeah! I especially like scrambled eggs!" ME: "I like eggs!" ME and COSMO: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" 

_Well there's the new chapter of my very random stories! I hope u liked it! I also hope u laughed while reading it!_   
_PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_


	7. More Randomness Yay!

Hey every1! I'm back with chapter 8 (YAY!) I decided that I'd just make up another chapter of a random conversation with Cosmo (COSMO RULES!)

_**DISCLAIMER- LET'S SEE HERE…I OWN ME, RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE, AND THE STORY! I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODD PARENTS OR DANNY PHANTOM, OR ANY OTHER SHOW (OR ANY LINES FROM ANY SHOWS)! **_

CHAPTER 8………MORE RANDOMNESS (YAY!)

**ME:** "Hey Cosmo, can you wait a minute? I wanna see if I got any e-mails from Britney."

**COSMO:** "Who's Britney?"

**ME:** "Remember Britney…from the party…she was there…and I was there…and you were there…and Wanda and Timmy were there too!"

**COSMO:** "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

**ME & COSMO:** "Good times! Goooood times!"

I go over to my computer and check my e-mail.

**ME: **"Hey look! I got mail!"

**RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE:** "Did I get anything? Did I? Huh? Did I?"

**ME: **"Hey Cosmo, wanna help me shut this guy up?"

**COSMO: **"Ok! I'll give him some bacon!"

**RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE:** "Why bacon?"

**ME & COSMO: **" 'cuz…bacon goooooood!"

**RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE:** "NOOOO! NOT BACON! I HATE BACON!"

**ME:** "Now you reeeally insulted me and Cosmo! How could you hate bacon? Right Cosmo?" (I notice that Cosmo is not responding) "Cosmo?" (still no answer) "Hello? Cosmo? You there?" (still no answer from Cosmo) "Pudding!"

**COSMO:** "HaHaHa! You said Pud! And then Ding! HaHaHa!"

**DANNY: **"Ok. You two are crazy!"

**ME:** "Does it look like we care?"

Cosmo is now chasing Random Guy From The Audience with a strip of freshly-cooked bacon (with gorillas chasing the both of them).

**COSMO: **"Eat the Bacon, you must, because afraid of gorillas am I! And because I like Cheese Pants! And because we said so!

**DANNY: **"Guess you don't really care! Wait a minute…did you and/or Cosmo have sugar? And if so, how much?"

**ME: **"Yes! And we had a lot of sugar!" (To Cosmo) "Hey Cosmo, can you poof us up a couple of those fun-bubbles? You know, the ones that surround you and they're like, impossible to break?" (if u don't know what I'm talking about, the 'fun-bubble' is in the episode 'Just Desserts')

**COSMO:** (stops chasing Random Guy, and poofs the gorillas away) "Sure! Just as soon as I watch this Random Guy From The Audience eat the bacon I just made!" (watches Random Guy eat bacon. Random Guy From The Audience finishes and runs out of my house before me and Cosmo make him eat more bacon)

(Cosmo poofs up 2 fun-bubbles (1 is around me, and the other is around Cosmo)

**ME & COSMO:** "Wow! Look at us go! And go! And go!"

**DANNY & TIMMY: **"Both Cosmo's and Sarah's Brains have officially left the building!"

**WANDA:** "Like they ever entered the building to begin with!"

_**Well there's that chapter 4 y'all! **_

_**HOPE U ALL LIKED IT (& laughed)! **_

**_PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	8. The Fun Never Ends

**_Hey every1! I'm back with chapter 8 (YAY!) I got this gr8 idea from angelphantomgirl! Thanx! I think u all will laugh hard!_**

_**DISCLAIMER- LET'S SEE HERE…I OWN ME, RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE, AND THE STORY! I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODD PARENTS OR DANNY PHANTOM, OR ANY OTHER SHOW (OR ANY LINES FROM ANY SHOWS)! **_

CHAPTER 9………THE FUN NEVER ENDS

The fun-bubbles are still around me and Cosmo…while in the fun-bubbles we kept on saying, "And go! And go! And go!" over and over again. Until…a white-haired man walked in. All of a sudden, mine and Cosmo's fun-bubbles had popped. "Butterbiscuts! You made our fun-bubbles go away!" I yelled at the man. The white-haired man replied, "I believe the 'butterbiscuts' line is my line. Isn't it?" I answered to him. "So…it's a free country! I can use that line whenever I want! Besides, my friend uses it too! So…" With that I stuck out my tongue, and gave him a raspberry. "Also, it's polite to share, so share your 'butterbiscuts' line with me and my friend, Vladdy!" Vlad responded to my last smart-alec remark. "That's 'Vlad' or 'Mr. Masters' to you!"

I smirk at Vlad after hearing that reply. "So, you mean to tell me that I can't call you 'Vladdy'?" He's getting really annoyed with me, but he replies, "Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" I smirk at him again, and he asks, "What are you smirking at?" I respond, "Okay then. Since I can't call you 'Vladdy', I'll just call you, 'Dalv'!" This time Vlad is _really _annoyed. "No you can't call me 'Dalv'! I just used that to lure Danny and Maddie to my cottage in Colorado! How much can I pay you to go away!" I think for a minute, "hmm…how about…you go away instead?" Vlad looks confused and asks, "And why do _I_ have to leave? You can surely leave instead." I give him a simple answer. "_You_," I say mockingly, "have to leave because I say so, and this is my house. Oh…and by the way…since I can't call you 'Vladdy' or 'Dalv'…then I'll just have to call you by your full name…'Vladimir'!" Vlad got so annoyed with me that by this point, he just said, "NO YOU WILL NOT! YOU WILL CALL ME VLADDY!" without realizing what he had just said. I gave him a huge smirk. "Okay, then. Vladdy it is!" After I said that, my friend Britney walked in. "Hey Brit! Guess who's here?" Brit smirks and replies, "Hey look! It's Vladdy!" Vlad is _really _starting to get fed up with me (& now fed up with Brit too), he responds in a voice that you could tell that he was _really_ annoyed, "What did I tell you about calling me 'Vladdy'!" I reply simply, "You said 'NO YOU WILL NOT! YOU WILL CALL ME VLADDY!'" i replied to his question mockingly. Me and Brit just start laughing hard. I stop for a minute because I see Cosmo. "Hey Cosmo! Come here! It's me! Sarah! And Britney!" Cosmo floats over.

**COSMO:** "Who's Britney?"

**BRITNEY:** "Hey Cosmo! You remember me…from the party…I was there…and you were there…and Sarah was there…and Timmy and Wanda! They were there too!

**ME, BRIT, & COSMO: **"Good times! Goooooood times!"

All of a sudden, Vladdy gets hit in the head with a banana that randomly falls from the sky.

**ME: **(to Danny) "See! I told you it would rain bananas someday! You owe me 5 bucks!"

**DANNY: **"But, we never made that bet!"

**ME: **"hmm…We didn't? Hey! Wait a minute…you're just trying to get out of paying me the 5 bucks that we bet!"

**DANNY: **"No, I'm not! We never made a bet!"

**BRIT: **(to Cosmo) "Did she make that bet with you?"

**COSMO:** "No! If we ever made that bet, I'd would've bet the same thing: that it would rain bananas someday!"

**ME: **(still arguing with Danny over whether we made that be or not) "Yes we did! We made that bet just this morning! Remember?"

**DANNY: **"I'm telling you! We never made that bet!"

**ME: **"Oh yeah! You're right!"

**DANNY:** "Okay…How much sugar did you have _today_?"

**ME:** "A lot! YAY SUGAR! Want some? That way you could be hyper and see what it's like to be me!"

**DANNY:** "I think I'll pass."

**BRIT:** "Can I have some sugar?"

**ME: **"Sure! You can have all of the sugar that I was planning to give to Danny!"

I hand Brit a full big bag of candy, then pull another full big bag of candy out for Cosmo, and then another full big bag of candy for myself.

**ME: **"I have a lot more where that came from! Plus, I have a never-ending supply of Cheese Pants!"

**ME, BRIT, & COSMO:** "YAY SUGAR!"

We all eat our full big bags of candy and are satisfied. And just for some more comedy…all of a sudden, a whole lot of banana bunches randomly fall out of the sky & they all hit Vladdy in the head. After that, Maddie just walks in with a teapot with hot tea inside and pours it on Vladdy's head and then leaves. Everyone in the room, but Vlad, laugh so hard, that they fall flat on our backs still laughing.

**_Well, I'd better get 2 bed…(it's past my bedtime)…hope everyone laughed really hard! I know I was so mean 2 Vladdy…but he is evil & I needed the comedy!_**

**_PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	9. Talking To Danny & Torturing Vlad

**_Hey every1! I'm back with chapter 10 (YAY!) & my friend Britney will b in the rest of the fic! & sorry 4 the long time w/o updating…I blame school…anyway…_**

_**DISCLAIMER- LET'S SEE HERE…I OWN ME, RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE, AND THE STORY!(& any other thing/person that u've never ever heard of) I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODD PARENTS OR DANNY PHANTOM, OR ANY OTHER SHOW (OR ANY LINES FROM ANY SHOWS)! **_

CHAPTER 10………TALKING TO DANNY & TORTURING VLAD

**ME:** "HI!"

**DANNY:** "Hi. And do you really need to yell like that? I'm right here."

**ME:** "Can I have ghost powers?"

**DANNY:** "No."

**ME:** "Why?"

**DANNY:** "Because…"

**ME:** "Wanna go torture Vlad?"

**DANNY:** "How?"

**ME: **"I have an idea…" **-smirks evilly-**

**DANNY:** "Okay. I'm listening…what do we do?"

**ME:** "We need bananas…and I mean lots of bananas…"

**DANNY:** "But there are a bunch of bananas over there." **-points to area with bananas that rained on Vlad-**

**ME:** "Speaking of those bananas…you still owe me 5 bucks from that bet we made…"

**DANNY:** "What bet? And can we get back to the subject of torturing Vlad?"

**ME:** "Fine…all we need to do is go over there and keep talking to him…and use a lot of made-up words"

**DANNY:** "Okay…why use made-up words?"

**ME: **"Because…it will _really_ annoy him if he doesn't know what we're saying!"

**DANNY:** "Okay, why don't you go over there and annoy him right now…I'm just gonna stay over here and watch and then I'll jump in when I think of something."

**ME:** "Okay…suit yourself…" **-walks over to Vlad-**

**ME:** "'Sup V-man!"

**VLAD:** "What are you doing here?"

**ME:** "Well, I came over here to tell you that…the sky is blue!"

**VLAD:** "Is that all?"

**ME:** "No…also…it will rain more bananas soon!"

**VLAD:** **-takes cover-** "thanks for the tip…wait…how do you know when it's gonna rain bananas? And why do they rain on me? I hate bananas!"

**ME:** "Well, the bananas don't like you either! That's probably why it rains bananas on you and nobody else!"

**VLAD:** "Did I say that I _hate_ bananas? I mean to say I _love_ bananas!"

All of a sudden, it rains more bananas on Vlad…

**ME:** "Looks like they still don't like you…and they don't accept your apology, V-man."

**VLAD:** "How will they accept my apology? And stop calling me V-man!"

**ME:** "Okay…here's what you need to do Vladdy…"

**VLAD:** "I thought I told you last chapter…CALL ME V-MAN!"

**ME:** "Glad you see it my way…V-man! Anyway…where was I?…O yeah! They will only accept your apology if you run around the room and say in your loudest voice, 'I am the biggest idiot in the world!' O, and you must do that…umm…50 times!"

**VLAD:** -starts to do what I told him to do but then realizes what he's doing- "Hey! Wait a minute…"

**ME:** "Now you need to start over! And you were doing so well too! You were already at two times!"

**VLAD:** "Very funny…but there is no way I'm gonna do that!"

**ME:** "Okay then…suit yourself…but you're only upsetting the mon – I mean…bananas even more!"

As if on cue, bananas fall from the sky and every one of them hit Vlad.

**VLAD:** "You have monkeys in here, don't you? And you're telling them to throw these bananas at me, aren't you?"

**ME:** "Nope…random things just fall from the sky in my room…which is here…and that you are in…and the objects just choose to hit you…"

Danny walks over.

**DANNY:** "Hey Plasmius!"

**VLAD:** (to Danny) "You're lucky I don't consider you much of a threat…but as I'm not getting tortured enough!"

Random Guy From The Audience walks over.

**COSMO: **"Hey! You're back!"

**RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE:** (to Cosmo) "Yeah…and you people can't make me eat bacon because I have a restraining order!"

**ME:** "O…you mean…" **-takes out a photograph of a paper with writing on it (writing is clearly visible)-** "this? I found it over there…my dog ate it…no wait…I still have it…some…where…"

**RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE:** (to Vlad) "Did they make you eat the bacon yet?"

**BRITNEY: **"O come on! Is bacon _really_ that bad?"

**RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE:** "Yes."

**BRITNEY:** "Then, I suggest you run before Cosmo here finishes making more bacon…"

**COSMO: **"My bacon is done!" **-chases random guy from the audience with a strip of bacon-**

I take another strip of bacon and start chasing Vlad with it.

**VLAD:** "O, please…I have ghost animals that can just eat that for me…because I'm not really hungry right now…"

**DANNY:** "Actually…you don't have any ghost animals that could eat the bacon for you…"

**VLAD: **"And why is that?"

**DANNY:** "They're all on my side! I now command your ghost animals…and they seem to like me a lot better than you…"

**VLAD:** "O, butterbiscuits!" **-starts running away from the ghost animals-**

Ghost animals chase after Vlad.

**ME:** (to Danny) "Can I have the 5 bucks you owe me for that bet?"

**DANNY:** " I don't owe you 5 bucks! We never made that bet!"

**ME: -slyly-** "riiiiight!"  
**DANNY:** "I'm gonna go talk to Sam."

**ME:** "Okay" (to Brit) "Hey Brit! Do you think the V-man will be back anytime soon? I wanna torture him some more! And whatever happened to Cosmo?"

**BRIT:** "I hope the V-man will return soon! I wanna help torture him! And Cosmo is chasing Random Guy From The Audience with the bacon! Remember?"

**ME:** "O, yeah…I wonder if Cosmo caught him yet and is forcing him to eat the bacon…"

Screen cuts to Cosmo watching Random Guy From The Audience eat the bacon. Okay…well…more like making Random Guy From The Audience eat the bacon…but o well…same thing…

_**Well…there's chappy # 10 for u! Hope u all laughed & enjoyed it! **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL B A CONVERSATION BETWEEN BRIT & COSMO!**_

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES! **_


	10. Random Torturing & Conversations

Hey every1! I'm back with chapter 10 (YAY!) & my friend Britney will b in the rest of the fic! & sorry 4 the long time w/o updating…this time, I blame my computer…anyway…

_**DISCLAIMER- LET'S SEE HERE…I OWN ME, RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE (who I finally decided 2 giv a name 'cuz I was getting really tired of writing 'Random Guy From the Audience' (HIS NAME WILL B…drumroll…BOB!)), AND THE STORY!(& any other thing/person that u've never ever heard of) I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODD PARENTS OR DANNY PHANTOM, OR ANY OTHER SHOW (OR ANY LINES FROM ANY SHOWS)! **_

CHAPTER 11………RANDOM TORTURING & CONVERSATIONS

**BRITNEY:** "Hi Cosmo!"

**COSMO:** "Hi Britney! Do you like corn?"

**BRITNEY:** "Yeah! I like corn! Corn is nice!"

**COSMO: **"Where'd Sarah go?"

**BRITNEY:** "She's probably over there torturing Vladdy. Do you think he's on to us?"

**COSMO:** "On to who, on what?"

**BRITNEY:** "You know, me, you, and Sarah…about the monkeys that are hiding somewhere in the ceiling?"

**COSMO:** "Ohhh…that…No. I don't think he knows!"

Vlad walks over to Britney and Cosmo.

**VLAD:** "Where'd that annoying little brat run off to?"

**ME:** "I am not a brat! And I'm right behind you! And I'd be careful if I were you…remember, random things fall from the sky in my room! And I know exactly when they're gonna fall!"

As if on cue…an alarm clock falls from the sky and hits Vlad in the head knocking him out. The alarm clock starts going off.

**ME:** "Wakey, wakey, eggs and baky!" no answer from Vlad. "I said 'Wake up and smell the coffee!'" still no answer from Vlad. "That's it! Desperate times call for desperate measures!" I pull out a teakettle with hot tea in it out and pour it on Vlad's head.

**VLAD:** **-wakes up and rubs head-** "Ouch! What was that for! You could have calmly woken me up!"

**BRITNEY:** "Actually, she tried that…" **-counts to herself-** "like fifty times and you didn't respond! She had to use the last resort and that was the old pour-tea-on-a- person's-head-to-wake-him/her-up technique!" **-grins-**

**VLAD:** "There's no such thing!"

**ME:** **-pulls out notebook fill with things we made up-** "Actually…there is!"

**BRITNEY:** "Yeah! It's in this notebook of things we made up, under techniques! See?"

**VLAD:** _(getting very annoyed with me & Brit** (what else is new?)**) _"Well, if it's a technique you two made up then it's not a real technique!"

**ME & BRITNEY: **"Watch it, Vladdy! We can put the 'specter deflector' on you _and _set the ghost animals on you! And Danny gave us permission to set them on you, so there's nothing you can do to us! And if we made it up, then obviously it's a new technique! And it's also a _real_ technique!"

**BRITNEY: **_(to Cosmo, who is currently chasing Bob with a freshly-made strip of bacon)_ "So, Cosmo…how's Philip?"

**COSMO:** _(stops chasing Bob)_ "She's great! Right now she's sleeping! You know, kinda an exhausting day for her…"

Flashback to where Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Philip were talking.

**DANNY:** **-sees Philip- **"Hey, look! A nickel!"

**COSMO:** "NOOO! PHILIP!"

**DANNY:** "Oh, this is Philip? Oh, sorry Cosmo. Here ya go."

**COSMO: **"It's ok. Philip says, 'thank you for not abducting me'!"

End flashback.

**COSMO:** "Wow…is the flashback over already? I wanna see another one!"

**BRITNEY: **"Yeah, me too! So…do you like…umm…pudding?"

**COSMO:** "Hahahahaha! You said 'Pud' and then 'ding'! Hahahaha!"

**ME:** _(to Britney)_ "did I tell you he laughs whenever you say pudding?"

**COSMO:** "Hahahaha! You said 'Pud' and then 'ding'! Hahahaha!"

**BRITNEY:** "Actually, I knew that…I guess that fact just slipped my mind. How do you make him stop?"

**ME:** "Simple. All you need is some freshly-made bacon and Bob." _(calling out)_ "Oh Bob…" No answer. "Bob…" still no answer.

**BRITNEY:** "Bob don't make us set the ghost animals on you!"

Bob runs over.

**ME:**_ (to Brit)_ "How'd you do that? I could really learn from you!"

**BRITNEY:** "Remember the episode of 'Danny Phantom' 'Pirate Radio'? All you need to know is the right words!"

**ME:** "Oh yeah! I remember!"

**BOB:** "Please don't set the ghost animals on me! I'm afraid of those ghost animals! What do you need?"

**BRITNEY:** "Give him the order."

**BOB:** "I'm not listening to her!"

**BRITNEY:** "Hey Bob…you know that threat to set the ghost animals on you?…she can set the ghost animals on you too…so…"

**BOB:** "Okay! I'll listen to her! What do you need?"  
**ME: **"I need you to get chase by Cosmo with a strip of freshly-made bacon."

**BOB:** "Fine."

Cosmo hears this…stops laughing…and starts to chase Bob with a freshly-made strip of bacon…

_**While Bob is currently being chased by Cosmo with a strip of freshly-made bacon…I decided 2 giv u a cliffy! I know it's not much of a conversation between Britney & Cosmo…but the whole next chapter will make up 4 it! The entire next chapter will b a conversation between Britney & Cosmo! I just need 2 think of it…if any1 has any ideas…plz make a suggestion in ur review! (but plz…make it random…u know…things that u could easily picture Cosmo talking about…) **_

_**Anyway…**_

**_PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES! _**


	11. Britney's Conversation With Cosmo

**_Hey every1! I'm back with chapter 10 (YAY!) & my friend Britney will b in the rest of the fic! & sorry 4 the long time w/o updating…this time, I blame my computer…anyway…_**

**_DISCLAIMER- LET'S SEE HERE…I OWN ME, RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE (who I finally decided 2 giv a name 'cuz I was getting really tired of writing 'Random Guy From the Audience' (HIS NAME WILL B…drumroll…BOB!)), AND THE STORY!(& any other thing/person that u've never ever heard of) I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODD PARENTS OR DANNY PHANTOM, OR ANY OTHER SHOW (OR ANY LINES FROM ANY SHOWS)! _**

CHAPTER 12………BRITNEY'S CONVERSATION WITH COSMO

Britney and Cosmo are just randomly talking & just as I promised…here's their conversation…

**BRTINEY:** "Hey Cosmo, where'd Sarah go?"

**COSMO:** "She's either torturing Bob with some bacon or…torturing Vlad…"

**BRIT:** "Well, either way she's happy…"

As if on cue, I run over to them…

**ME: **"Have either of you seen Vladdy? I think he's on to us and I don't want him to find out about the monkeys…"

**BRIT:** "Wait a minute…he's on to us? OH NO! THAT'S BAD!"

**COSMO:** "What's so bad about that?"

**ME:** "If Vladdy finds out about the monkeys…"  
**BRIT:** "…then we have absolutely nothing to torture V-man with besides made-up words! And we're perfectly happy with the monkeys dropping random things on Vladdy!"

**ME: **"Yeah! I'm gonna go look for V-man so I can torture him some more!"

**COSMO:** "Where's Bob? I thought you were torturing him?"

**ME:** "He got way too scared of the bacon and ran straight to the 'Know Your Stars' Guy!" **-laughs-** "I wonder what he's making up about Bob right now…"

Cut to the 'know your stars' chair…

**KYS GUY: **"Bob…he loves bacon…"

**BOB:** "AHHHH! NOOOOO! NOT BACON! I HATE BACON!"

Back to Brit & Cosmo…

**ME:** "Well…I'm gonna go find V-man…bye for now…oh yeah…and before I go…VOTE FOR PEDRO!"

I leave to go find Vladdy (V-man…what ever name I prefer to call him…)

**COSMO:** "Who's Pedro?"

**BRIT:** "'Vote for Pedro!' is a line from the movie 'Napoleon Dynamite'"

**COSMO:** "ohh…so…did you know that Wanda can bore people to sleep? I ask her to talk to me all the time whenever I want to go to sleep!"

**BRIT: **"Yeah…I knew that! That's just funny! I never knew that anyone could bore someone else to sleep! Now I know!"

**COSMO:** "What do you wanna talk about next?"

**BRIT:** "How about we sing some songs!"

**COSMO:** _(starts singing)_ "Hey Vicky You're so so icky, just the thought of being around you makes me oh-so sicky…"

**BRIT:** _(starts singing)_ "Hey Vicky, won't you tell us true…"

**COSMO & BRIT:** _(singing)_ "How we ever get the bad luck to be stuck with you…"

**COSMO:** "Okay, now what do you wanna do?"

**BRIT:** "Let's do the nag!"

**BRIT & COSMO: **_(singing)_ "You nag it to the left, you nag it to the right, come on everybody do the nag tonight!"

**COSMO:** "I'm a living doll!"

**BRIT:** "What do you wanna do know?"

**COSMO:** "Let's go watch 'Know Your Stars'! I'll bet anything Bob is on it!"

**BRIT:** "Okay!"

Brit & Cosmo walk into the living room to watch the TV & they find me already watching 'Know Your Stars' & just as Cosmo said, Bob was sitting on the 'chair of torture'…

**KYS GUY:** "Bob…loves bacon…"

**BOB:** "NOOOO! I HATE BACON!"

**COSMO:** "I'll be right back!"

He then poofs to the place where Bob is and starts chasing him with bacon…

**KYS GUY:** "Bob…Why are you running? I thought you loved bacon…"

**BOB: **"I told you already! I HATE BACON!"

While Bob is being tortured on 'Know your Stars'…I figured that this would make a good cliffy! Next chappy will b a little more of a conversation between Cosmo & Brit…but there will b a lot of me & brit torturing Vladdy…V-man…whichever we prefer 2 call him…

**_PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	12. The More, The Merrier, I Always Say

_**Hey every1! I'm back with chapter 10 (YAY!) & my friend Britney will b in the rest of the fic! & sorry 4 the long time w/o updating…this time, I blame writer's block…o ya…& btw…I had promised that I'd put some characters from AD:JL so they come in in this chapter…& also my lil sis & Britney's sis comes in in this chapter 2…they'll hav a bigger part in the next chappy! anyway…with all that said…**_

_**DISCLAIMER- (I only write this 'cuz I hav 2…I hav no choice…(I don't wanna get sued)…so…) LET'S SEE HERE…I OWN ME, RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE (who I finally decided 2 giv a name 'cuz I was getting really tired of writing 'Random Guy From the Audience' (HIS NAME WILL B…drumroll…BOB!)), AND THE STORY!(& any other thing/person that u've never ever heard of) I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODD PARENTS OR DANNY PHANTOM, AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG, OR ANY OTHER SHOW (OR ANY LINES FROM ANY SHOWS)! **_

CHAPTER 13………THE MORE, THE MERRIER, I ALWAYS SAY!

Me, Britney, and Cosmo were watching "Know Your Stars" (Bob was still being tortured by the KYS guy…)

**BRITNEY:** "Why has the Know Your Stars Guy been torturing Bob for the past…" **-looks at the clock-** "3 and a half hours?"

**ME:** "because I paid him to…"

**COSMO:** "You pay him to torture 'Mr. I-hate-bacon' and you don't tell me about it so I can be in on it to! Why?"

**ME:** "because Bob already thinks you're in on it!"

**COSMO:** "He does?"

**ME:** "Yeah. He does. Right Brit?"

**Brit:** "Right."

At that moment, some people from American Dragon: Jake Long (Jake, Trixie, Spud, Grandpa, Fu Dog, Haley, Mr. Rotwood) appear out of nowhere.

**ME:** "Hey look! More people!"

**BRIT:** "Hey Cosmo! We have more people to talk to!"

**ME, BRIT, & COSMO:** "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

**JAKE:** (to Danny) "should I be afraid of them?"

**DANNY:** "Don't worry. They're completely harmless. They just get really hyper at times...plus, they like it when more people come…that is…if they like the people that come…"

**ME:** "now let's see…" points to each person as I'm saying the name "Jake, Haley, Spud, Trixie, Jake's grandpa, Fu Dog, and Mr. Rotwood –"

**MR. ROTWOOD:** "that's _professor _Rotwood to you."

**ME:** "I don't see the difference…they're both the same to me…Hey! Wait a minute…it's Mr. Rotwood! Let's get him!"

Me, Britney, and Cosmo chase Mr. Rotwood until he gets to the KYS place. I then go up to pay the KYS guy to stop torturing Bob and start torturing Mr. Rotwood. Bob leaves before Cosmo can chase him with bacon. Little did Bob know…Cosmo was waiting outside the studio with a freshly-cooked strip of bacon.

_ON KNOW YOUR STARS…_

**KYS GUY:** "Mr. Rotwood…he thinks that magical creatures actually exist."

**MR. ROTWOOD: **"That's _Professor _Rotwood. And magical creatures _do _exist. I finally got a picture of a real live dragon."

**KYS GUY:** "oh, you mean this stupid picture of lasagna doing kung fu? You clearly got this picture off the internet."

**MR. ROTWOOD:** "that is NOT lasagna doing kung fu! It's a dragon!"

**KYS GUY:** "yeah…_sure_ it is…that's just as true as the fact that you sleep with a teddy bear."

**MR. ROTWOOD:** "Exactly"

**KYS GUY:** "you sleep with a teddy bear? Do you also watch Barney when no one else is looking?"

**MR. ROTWOOD:** "No! I do not watch barney!"

**KYS GUY:** "so what you're saying is you don't watch barney but you _do_ sleep with a teddy bear?"

**MR. ROTWOOD: **"that is NOT what I am saying!"

**KYS GUY:** "oh, so it's the other way around?"

**MR. ROTWOOD: **"NO! I do NOT watch barney! Nor do I sleep with a teddy bear!"

**KYS GUY:** "that's not what you said a few minutes ago."

We'll go back later to see how things are going…but for now…

**DANNY:** "No way! You're half dragon? I can't believe it! Finally someone who understands what it's like to be half human!"

**ME:** "Well, _I'd _understand too if you'd just let me become half ghost too! And you _still_ owe me that 5 bucks from that bet we made!"

**DANNY:** "Do you have a non-working ghost portal?"

**ME:** **-shakes head no-**

**DANNY:** "that's the reason behind it…you don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out. Oh…and by the way…What bet?"

**ME:** "You know…the one about it raining bananas someday."

**DANNY:** "You made that bet with Vlad. Remember?"

FLASHBACK… 

**ME:** "Hey Vladdy!"

**VLAD:** "what do you want? Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?"

**ME:** "I bet you 5 bucks that it will rain bananas someday."

**VLAD:** "that's crazy talk. It'll never –"

Vlad was cut off by a lot of bananas randomly falling from the sky.

END FLASHBACK… 

**ME: **"Oh yeah…now I remember…but you still owe me 5 bucks because you bet me 5 bucks that it'd never work" **-smirks-**

**DANNY:** "fine. Here you go." **-pause-** "Hey! Wait a minute…I never bet you 5 dollars for anything."

**ME:** "Oh yeah….you're right…Hey, where'd Bob go? Bob? Where are you?"

As if on cue Bob walks in.

**BOB: **"what?"

**ME:** "why do you hate bacon so much?"

**BOB:** "I hate bacon because my friends used to always torture me with it…that's why I hate bacon…well I hate to be chased by someone that has bacon to torture me with…"

**ME:** "but you refuse to eat the bacon too…"

**BOB:** "that's because…umm…oh fine…you win!…I just don't like bacon!…I hate the taste of bacon!"

**ME, BRIT, & COSMO:** "HOW CAN YOU HATE THE BACON!"

At that time, a girl that looks 9 or 10 years old walks in. She had long, brown hair and blueish grey eyes. I guessed that it was Britney's younger sister.

**BRITNEY:** "Hey Briann! What brings you here?"

**COSMO:** **-stops chasing Bob long enough to ask…-** "Who's this?"

**BRITNEY:** "Hey Cosmo! This is my younger sister Briann." **-to Briann-** "This is my friend Cosmo." **-looks around and finds me talking to…or in his case…torturing Vladdy-** "and over there, torturing Vlad, is another of my friends, Sarah."

**BRIANN:** "You told me you would be here, and I thought that maybe there would be someone here that wanted to play soccer with me."

Just then my younger sister walks in & says…

**HOLLI:** "I will."

_**-Cut to me talking to Vlad-**_

**ME:** "Hey! V-man! I'm not done talking to you!"

**VLAD:** **-mumbling to himself-** "I need to find a way outta here" **-to me-** "where is that friend of yours?"

As if on cue, Britney walks over to introduce her younger sister.

**ME:** "There she is!"

**BRITNEY:** "Hey Saree! This is my younger sister, Briann."

**ME:** "Hey Briann!" **-to Vlad-** "Hey Vladdy! Isn't this great! Now you have more people to talk to."

Briann and Holli then go outside to play soccer, while me and Britney talk to Vald.

**BRITNEY:** "Hey Vladdy! Wanna go watch 'Know Your Stars' with us?"

**ME:** "Yeah! There's a crazy fruit loop on this episode that's on right now!"

**VLAD:** "Two things. One: You had better start calling me 'Vlad'…and Two: you had better think again if you two are calling me a fruit loop!"

**BRITNEY:** "Oh…I get it…you want us to start calling you 'fruit loop' now!…right?"

**ME:** "No! I have a better idea! We can call him 'Cheesehead'!"

At this point, Vlad is getting really annoyed with me and Brit…and I mean _REALLY_ annoyed.

**VLAD:** "NO! I told you two! Call me 'Vlad!'"

**ME:** "Can we call you 'Vladdy'?"

**VLAD:** "NO!"

**BRITNEY:** "what about 'V-man'?"

**VLAD:** "Didn't I already tell you to call me 'Vladdy'?"

**ME & BRIT:** "Cool!"

**ME:** "So we can call you whatever we want!"

**BRIT:** "YAAAAY!"

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jake, Trixie, and Spud are watching me and Brit torture Vlad.

**DANNY: **"Wasn't this argument already made?"

**SAM:** "It was between Sarah and Vlad…but not between Sarah and Britney vs. Vlad…"

**TUCKER:** "By the looks of it…they're _really _annoying Vlad…"

**JAKE:** "Wait a minute…this argument was already made?"

**SPUD:** "Must be a rerun. I hate reruns."

**TRIXIE:** "It was between Sarah and Vlad! Not between Sarah and Britney vs. Vlad! Don't you two pay attention?"

**DANNY:** "Actually, Sarah and Britney added a couple more names to call Vlad…"

**SAM:** "So, technically…it's not the same argument."

The annoying has stopped (…for now…) and me, Brit, and Vlad are watching 'Know Your Stars'.

**ME:** "See Vladdy…"

**BRITNEY:** "The guy sitting in the chair is the crazy fruit loop."

**VLAD:** "Can't you two watch this without me sitting here?"

**ME:** "We could…but…"

**VLAD:** "But what?"

**BRIT:** "We wanna sit here and watch it…"

**ME:** "But just sitting here and watching it is just boring…"

**BRIT:** "Yeah, sure, we get to laugh at the insults that the Know Your Stars makes towards the person sitting in the chair…"

**ME:** "But we decided that it would be even more fun to…"

**VLAD:** "Well…"

**BRIT:** "Well what?"

**VLAD:** "more fun to…what?"

**ME:** "Do you think we should tell him, Brit?"

**BRIT:** "I think we should…"

**ME:** "Do you wanna tell him or should I?"

**BRIT:** "Why don't we let Cosmo tell him?"

**COSMO:** "tell who what?"

**ME:** "Tell Vladdy here our very brilliant idea!"

**COSMO:** "What brilliant idea?"

**ME:** "Fine…I'll tell him…We're gonna make up our own version of Know Your Stars!"

**BRIT:** "And you're our first 'torturee'!"

**VLAD:** "And what makes you think I'll agree?"

**ME:** "You signed this contract! See?"

**VLAD:** "The only thing I signed was that IOU slip"

**ME:** "Hey! Wait a minute…you're a billionaire! Why would _you_ have to sign an IOU slip?"

**VLAD:** "Fine…here's the five bucks I owe you…" **-hands me five dollars-**

**ME:** "Good…now that we've got that all settled…the contract _is_ the IOU slip!…"

**BRIT:** "we slipped in the contract with the IOU…we figured that you wouldn't read the rest because you thought that you were signing an IOU slip and nothing more!"

Me and Brit go off to tell the rest of the people our plan and how they can help…

Let's go see how Rotwood is doing on Know Your Stars…

**KYS GUY:** "Mr. Rotwood…He hates it when people call him Professor Rotwood…"

**ROTWOOD:** "Didn't I already tell you? It's _professor_ Rotwood to you!"

**KYS GUY:** "Why do you wanna be called Professor when everyone _knows_ that you hate to be called Professor?"

Rotwood is starting to get really annoyed with the KYS guy…

**_Well…here's where I end this chappy! Sorry it took so long 2 update…like I said at the beginning…I blame writer's block…the next chapter will b mine & Britney's version of 'Know Your Stars'! well…until next time…& DON'T4GET 2 REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**

**_Queen S of Randomness 016_**


	13. YAY! Bob Loves Bacon!

_**Hey every1! I'm back with chapter whatever chapter this is…I lost track a long time ago… (YAY!) & my friend Britney will b in the rest of the fic! & sorry 4 the long time w/o updating…this time, I blame writer's block…o ya…& btw…I had promised that I'd put some characters from AD:JL so they come in in this chapter…& also my lil sis & Britney's sis comes in in this chapter 2…they'll hav a bigger part in the next chappy! anyway…with all that said…**_

_**DISCLAIMER- (I only write this 'cuz I hav 2…I hav no choice…(I don't wanna get sued)…so…) LET'S SEE HERE…I OWN ME, RANDOM GUY FROM THE AUDIENCE (who I finally decided 2 giv a name 'cuz I was getting really tired of writing 'Random Guy From the Audience' (HIS NAME WILL B…drumroll…BOB!)), AND THE STORY!(& any other thing/person that u've never ever heard of) I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODD PARENTS OR DANNY PHANTOM, AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG, OR ANY OTHER SHOW (OR ANY LINES FROM ANY SHOWS)! **_

CHAPTER 14………YAY! BOB LOVES BACON!

Me and Brit walk up to Cosmo.

**BRIT:** "Hey Cosmo!"

**COSMO:** "Oh. Hi Brit and Sarah!"

**ME:** "Hey Cosmo…you wanna make Bob love bacon?"

**COSMO:** "Of course I do! I don't want him getting run out of town because of his hate for bacon!"

**BRIT:** "Why would he be run out of town for that?"

**ME:** **_-looks out window-_** "I'm gonna take a wild guess that it's because of that angry mob out there…"

**BRIT:** "There's an angry mob?"

**COSMO:** "Correction…that's an angry mob of people that love bacon! They're waiting for Bob to come out of the house!"

As if on cue, Bob walks in.

**BOB:** "I'm going to take a walk."

**ME:** "No you're not."

**BOB:** "Why not?"

**ME:** "Because…" **_-tries to think of a good reason-_** "It's raining outside."

**BOB:** "No it's not…it's a beautiful day out."

Bob opens the door.

**PERSON FROM THE ANGRY MOB #1: **"Hey! There he is!"

**PERSON FROM THE ANGRY MOB #2:** "Let's get him!"

Bob then quickly closes the door.

**BOB:** "Lemme guess…the real reason is because of the angry mob…"

**BRIT:** "Actually…that's an angry mob full of people who wanna run you outta town because you hate bacon…"

**ME:** "Nothing unusual…they're just your average bacon-lovers…"  
**COSMO:** "Exactly!" **_-hands Bob a freshly-made strip of bacon-_**

**BOB:** "Thanks. The real reason why I was gonna take a walk is because I wanted to buy some more bacon…"

**ME:** "Wait a minute…you _liked_ bacon this whole tme?"

**BOB:** "Actually…you three made me eat bacon so much that I like it now…so…Cosmo, can I have some more bacon?"

**COSMO:** "Sure!" **_-poofs a portable microwave on the table in front of Bob-_** "Here! This portable microwave will allow you to eat bacon whenever and wherever you want!"

**BOB:** "Thanks!" **_-walks back to sit on the couch-_**

**ME:** "There's still some things I don't get…"

**BRIT:** "What would that be?"

**ME:** "Where did the angry mob come from?…How did they know that Bob didn't like bacon?…" _**-hears Cosmo whistling-** _"and…Why is Cosmo whistling?"

**COSMO:** _**-sees me & Brit looking at him like he'd done something-** _"What? I'm just practicing my whistling!"

**ME & BRIT:** "Cosmo! It was you!"

**COSMO:** **_-opens the door and shouts to the angry mob- _**"Okay guys! All set! You can go home now!"

**PERSON FROM THE ANGRY MOB #1:** "What about the bacon-hater?"

**COSMO:** "He's now a bacon-lover! So go home!"

**ME:** **_-now shouting to the angry mob- _**"Get going! Or else…I'll call…Danny Phantom!"

All of a sudden Danny, Sam, Ticker, Jake, Trixie, and Spud walk into the room.

**DANNY:** "What about me?"

**ME:** "Do you feel like making an angry mob…"

I don't get a chance to finish the sentence because I heard the angry mob running away.

**ME:** "…Never mind…Hey Bob…you wanna go to Subway with the rest of us? They make great BLTs!"

**BOB:** "I'm there!"

We all (me, Brit, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz (yes, Jazz is here too…she just didn't speak at all…), Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Haley) go out the door to go to Subway. Holli and Briann were still outside playing soccer. We asked if they wanted to go, but they decided to continue their game so we told them we'd bring them back something.

**_Well…here's where I end this chapter…yes…it's official…Bob is a bacon-lover…_**

_**BOB: "Who are you talking to?"**_

_**ME: "People."**_

_**BOB: "Ok. Well…see you at Subway."**_

_**ME: "we're already there."**_

_**BOB: "Oh…"**_

**_Ok…so…where was I?…Let's see…Bobisabaconlover…said that already…Oh yeah…so…How'd u like it? (&I know Vlad wasn't in this chappy...but he's gonna b in the next 1! (i think u can take a wild guess on what's gonna happen...))_**

_**PLZ REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_

**_C U IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!  
Queen S of Randomness 016_**


	14. YAY CAMPING!

**_Hey every1! I'm back with chapter whatever chapter this is…I lost track a long time ago… (YAY!) & my friend Britney will b in the rest of the fic! I know that I promised that mine & Brit's version of "Know Your Stars" would b this chappy…but that's gonna come in as soon as I think of some more facts (coughliescough) that we can come up with…but this is gonna b a really random chapter! …& also my lil sis & Britney's sis r gonna b in the fic again…they'll b in some chapters! anyway…with all that said…_**

_**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN MUCH sob…I OWN BOB…& ME…& THE STORY…**_

CHAPTER 15………YAY CAMPING!

Me and Brit walk up to the V-man.

**BRIT:** "Hey V-MAN!"

**ME:** "What's up? Wanna go camping with us?"

**VLAD:** "Can I say no?"

**BRIT:** **-thinks for a minute- **"no!"

**ME:** "Come on Vladdy! Think of it…you'll be away from getting your butt kicked by Danny Phantom…"

All of a sudden, Danny walks in.

**DANNY:** "Why do I keep hearing my name?"

**VLAD:** "I think I'll take my chances with getting my butt kicked…"

**BRIT:** "Why?"

**VLAD:** "Because you two are annoying me…"

Me and Brit grin evilly at this comment.

**VLAD:** "Oh, butternuts...Besides, there's absolutely _no way_ I'm gonna go camping…"

The next thing you know, Me, Brit, and Vlad are camping.

**VLAD:** "I can't believe you two talked me into going camping. Why did I agree to it again?"

**ME:** "Because…"

**BRIT:** "Sarah and I had told you that you wouldn't be attacked by those ghost animals…"

**VLAD:** "Wait a minute…we're just in _her_ backyard! Why not just sleep inside instead?"

**BRIT:** "Because this is fun!"

VLAD: "What's more fun? Annoying me?" 

**ME:** "Oh, come on V-man! It's the camping that's fun! We don't annoy you!"

**VLAD:** **-mutters to himself-** "I have to disagree…"

**ME & BRIT:** "Hey!"

**BRIT:** "We heard that!"

**ME:** "I guess you don't wanna know about…"

**VLAD:** "about what?"

**ME: **"I don't know Brit…should we tell him?"

**BRIT:** "Good question…we will…if he's not afraid of seabears…"

**VLAD:** "What are seabears, may I ask?"

**ME: **"What do they sound like?"

**VLAD: **"They sound like bears that live in the sea…"  
**BRIT:** "There you go…"

**ME:** "I have an idea! Let's sing the 'Canpfire Song Song!'"

Me and Brit start singing…

**ME & BRIT:** **-singing- **"lets gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song, our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! AND IF YOU DONT THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOUR WRONG, BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG! BUM BUM BUM! IT'LL HELP! IT'LL HEEELLLLLLLLP! IF YOU JUST SING ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!"

**ME:** "YAAAAAAAAAY! LET'S SING IT AGAIN!"

**BRIT:** "I think we should tell Vladdy a bit more about the seabear…"

**ME:** "Oh yeah…well…let's see…"

**BRIT:** "The first thing you should know is that seabears hate the sound of people playing clarinets badly…so you should never do that…"

**ME:** "Never wear a sombrero in a weird way…"

**BRIT:** "No cheese…"

**ME: **"Never wear clown shoes or a hoop skirt…"

**BRIT:** "No flashlights…"

Vlad then starts to do all that stuff that we told him he shouldn't do…

**VLAD:** "Well…what do you know…_no_ seabears anywhere to be found…"

**ME:** "That's because you can't see it when you're facing the wrong way…"

**ME & BRIT:** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SEABEAR!"

**ME:** "QUICK! DRAW AN ANTI-SEABEAR CIRCLE!" **-draws circle around me with a stick-**

**BRIT:** "I CAN'T FIND A STICK!"

**ME:** "CLIMB IN MY ANTI-SEABEAR CIRCLE!"

**BRIT:** "Ok…Make some room…"

**ME:** "Don't worry…there's plenty of room in here! COME ON VLADDY! INTO THE ANTI-SEABEAR CIRCLE!"

**VLAD:** "That's absurd! There's no way a circle will stop a seabear from attacking you!" **-runs towards the circle-** "But move over! I'm coming in!"

The seabear heads for me and Brit, but then pauses to see the anti-seabear circle. Then it shakes a fist at Vlad.

**BRIT:** "Well…it's a good thing that it wasn't a searhino…"

**ME:** "Yeah! Then we'd _really _be in trouble!"

**VLAD:** "Just out of curiosity…what lures a searhino?"

**ME:** **-smiles-** "the sound of a…" **-pauses just to notice a searhino right behind Vlad-** "Whoops…"

**VLAD:** "What? What's wrong?"

**BRIT:** "The sound of a seabear lures a searhino…and I'd turn around if I were you…"

**VLAD:** "Oh…Cheeselogs!" **-starts to run-**

**BRIT:** "Well…it's a good thing we all have our anti-searhino-undergarments on!"

**ME:** "Yup! Ain't that right Vladdy?"

**VLAD:** **-still running-** "AHHHHHH! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!"

**ME:** "Do you have bacon?"

Cosmo comes, poofs me up a lot of bacon and then leaves again.

**ME:** **-starts to throw bacon away from where Vladdy is running-** "Searhino! Go and get it!"

The searhino reluctantly leaves…but not without shaking a fist at poor old Vladdy.

**VLAD:** "The next time you two want me to go camping…remind me to say 'no'"

**BRIT:** "You should've listened to us…"

**ME: **"But did you?…_NOOOO!_ You thought seabears and searhinos were just a myth…but did you learn your lesson?"

**VLAD:** "That depends…can we go in now?"

Me and Brit huddle for a little conference and then we came up with our decision…

**ME:** "THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!"

**BRIT:** (to Vlad) "In case you didn't understand that…she said, 'WE HAVE MADE OUR DECISION!'"

**VLAD:** "Well?"

**ME:** "Well what?"

**VLAD:** "What was the decision?"

**BRIT:** "Oh yeah! Our decision was to go inside and play…"

**ME & BRIT:** "KNOW YOUR STARS!"

**VLAD:** "Is there any way we can finish the night out here instead?"

**BRIT:** "Sorry V-man! But you wanted to go inside and we agreed –"

**ME:** "And we were reluctant to agree…but after we remembered how the seabear and searhino attacked you…we decided it would be safer…" **-mutters so that only Brit can hear-** "safer for him at least…we were already safe…"

**VLAD:** **-sigh-** "Fine. Let's go."

We arrive inside to find everybody sleeping…well…almost everyone…

**DANNY:** "Lemme guess…Vlad got so annoyed with you two that you all decided to come inside…"

**BRIT:** "Nope! Not even close!"

**ME:** "Mr. Cheesehead here got attacked by a seabear…and then after that, he got attacked by a searhino!"

**BRIT:** "So we figured that it would be safer **cough**for Vlad**cough **to come inside for the rest of the night!"

**ME:** "And tomorrow…we get to play…"

**BRIT:** "KNOW YOUR STARS!"

**ME:** "And guess who our first torturee is!"

**VLAD:** "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you two are gonna continue your fun…and annoy/torture me…"

**ME:** "How'd you know?"

**BRIT:** "And don't give us the 'just a hunch' line…we already know that one…"

**ME:** "I concur…"

**DANNY:** "When did you get so smart?"

**ME:** "I have a copy of _Smart-Talk for Dummies_ and I…Hey! You're calling me dumb!"

**BRIT:** "Uh-oh! You'd better run Danny!"

Danny starts to run away from an angry me…

* * *

**BRIT: _Well…while Sarah is chasing Danny…and hopefully not trying to kill him…we figured that this would be a great place to stop for now…_**

**BOX GHOST: (randomly flies in) "I am the Box Ghost! And –" gets** **sucked into the Fenton Thermos…**

**BRIT: "who did that? I don't think it was Danny…he's too busy trying _not_ to get killed…" turns around to see Jazz with the Fenton Thermos "Hey...you caught a ghost in the thermos...other than Danny!" **

**JAZZ: "I'm gonna ignore that comment..." leaves**

**BRIT:_ Anyway…REVIEW! OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! (& REMEMBER…NO FLAMES!)_**

**ME:_ (stops chasing (& trying 2 kill) Danny for a minute)…REVIEW! & NO FLAMES! _**


	15. YAY FUDGY HAIR, CANDY, & Wait No More

_**Hey every1! I'm back with chapter whatever chapter this is…I lost track a long time ago… (YAY!) & my friend Britney will b in the rest of the fic! I know that I promised that mine & Brit's version of "Know Your Stars" would b this chappy…but that's gonna come in as soon as I think of some more facts (coughliescough) that we can come up with…but this is gonna b a really random chapter! …& also my lil sis & Britney's sis r gonna b in the fic again…they'll b in some chapters! anyway…with all that said…**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN MUCH sob…I OWN BOB…& ME…& THE STORY…**_

CHAPTER 15………YAY FUDGY HAIR, CANDY, AND…WAIT…WHAT DOES NORM HAVE AGAINST CANADA?

**ME:** "Hey Vladdy!"

**BRIT:** "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Me & Brit started looking for the V-man 3 hours ago. We were still looking for him.

**VLAD:** **-from hiding place & mutters to himself-** "When will they give up?"

**ME:** "I think I heard something! He's over here!"

**BRIT:** "No he's not! We would've seen him if he was just sitting there!"

**ME:** "He has ghost powers! WE NEED GHOST POWERS! DANNY!"

**DANNY:** **-offscreen-** "No you cannot have ghost powers!"

**BRIT:** "But we NEED ghost powers!"

**DANNY:** **-still offscreen-** "Why?"

**ME:** "Because we NEED to find Vlad!"

**BRIT:** "Come on out Fruit Loop!"

**ME:** "Yeah! We know you're just sitting there invisiblely Cheesehead!"

**VLAD:** **-turns himself visible again-** "Invisiblely? That's not even a word!"

**BRIT:** "Hey Saree! I FOUND HIM!"

**VLAD:** "And another thing—"

He didn't get to finish his statement because he was cut off by something that just poofed into the room.

**ME:** "Hey! It's…umm…that genie-guy! I think his name was…umm…"

**BRIT:** "Norm!"

**ME:** "Oh yeah! Norm! What do you have against Canada?"

**NORM:** _(to Vlad)_ "Do you put up with them _all _the time?"

**VLAD: **"Unfortunately for me…yes."

**ME:** "Oh yeah Cheesehead…"

**BRIT:** "You were saying?"

**VLAD:** "I was saying…what?"

**ME:** "Lemme help!" **-imitating Vlad-** "And another thing…"

**VLAD:** "Oh yeah…and another thing…can you two just call me Vlad?"

**BRIT: **"We could…"

**ME:** "But where's the fun in that?"

**VLAD:** "Simple…you won't get blasted by one of my ectoplasmic blasts…"

**ME:** "Sorry Cheesehead…"

**BRIT:** "But the rules state that…umm…what do the rules state?"

**ME:** "Let's see…" **-pulls out notebook-** "the rules state that you cannot blast us at all…"

**VLAD:** "And why is that?"

**ME:** "Because…"

**VLAD:** "Because why?"

**BRIT:** "Because because…"  
**VLAD:** "Because because why?"

TWO HOURS LATER…

**ME:** "Because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because…"

**VLAD:** "Because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because why?"

**NORM:** "You do know this is going nowhere, right?"

**BRIT:** "yeah…so what's your point? And what do you have against Canada?"

**NORM:** "You and Ms. Nothing-For-Brains over there have been going on with the 'because, because, etc.' thing with Vlad for the past…" **-looks at clock-** "two hours…"

**ME:** "You've answered one question…now where's the answer to the other?"

**NORM:** "Well…looks like Ms. Nothing-For-Brains has a brain after all!"

**ME:** "Thank you for noticing! Now what's—Hey! You're calling me dumb!" **-calls ghost animals-** "GET HIM!"

Norm starts to run away from the ghost animals.

**NORM:** "I'll get you two…" **-has a big enough lead to pause for a minute and says to absolutely no one- **"And you too Canada!" **-spots Cosmo and Wanda- **"Oh…and one more thing…think fast!" **-tosses magic lamp-**

**COSMO:** **-catches lamp-** "I thought fast! Finally!"

**ME & BRIT:** "YAY FOR COSMO!"

All of a sudden, the people from Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby (& Goddard)) appear.

**COSMO:** "HI FUDGEHEAD! WANNA MEET MY FRIENDS?"

**JIMMY:** "What happened? I set the coordinates for some lab near by here…unless this is the lab…" **-spots Cosmo-** "Wait a minute…if Timmy's holograms are here…that must mean…"

As if on cue, Timmy walks in.

**TIMMY:** "Jimmy! What are you doing here?"

**JIMMY:** "I set the coordinates on my latest invention to bring us to a lab in this dimension…either this is the lab…"

**ME:** "You made a mistake! There is _no way_ that my house is a lab!"

**COSMO:** "HI FUDGEHEAD! THESE ARE MY FRIENDS SARAH & BRITNEY!"

**ME & BRIT:** "HI FUDGEHEAD!"

**BRIT:** "HAHA! He has fudgy hair!"  
**ME:** "YAY FUDGY HAIR!"

**JIMMY:** _(to Timmy)_ "Should I be afraid of them?"

**TIMMY:** "It's okay Dude! They just had a lot of sugar! Watch…" _(to me & Brit)_ "Hey guys…how much sugar did you have today?"

**BRIT:** "One piece of candy…"

**ME:** "Maybe two…"

**BRIT:** "Fine! We'll admit it!"

**ME:** "WE HAD A LOT OF SUGAR!"

**ME & BRIT:** "YAY SUGAR! & YAY HYPERNESS!"

**SHEEN: **"Can I have some sugar?"

**ME:** "SURE!"

Me, Brit, and Sheen are now eating sugar…

**ME:** "Dude, your hair is spiky!"

**BRIT:** "COOL!"

**SHEEN:** "Do you two like Ultra Lord?" **(A/N: Come on…you had 2 hav known that I was gonna put that in there if Sheen was in the fic!)**

**BRIT:** "Sadly…"

**ME:** "We've never heard of Ultra Lord…"

**BRIT:** "In this dimension, there's no such TV show…"

All of a sudden, Willy Wonka appears out of nowhere and Sheen runs away…

**BRIT:** "OMG! IT'S WILLY WONKA! I LOVE YOU WILLY!" **-hugs Willy-**

**WILLY WONKA: **"Help!"

**ME:** "With what?"

**WILLY:** "Get a crowbar or something and pry her off of me!"

**ME:** "Sorry…I can't do that…"

**WILLY:** "Why not?"  
**ME:** "Because there's nothing in it for me."

**WILLY:** "I'll give you free candy for the rest of your life…"

**ME:** "As tempting as that may sound…I'm gonna have to say no…"

**WILLY:** "Why?"

**BRIT:** "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU WILLY!"

**ME: **"And according to 'Da Rules'…magic can't destroy true love!"

**WILLY:** "What?"

**ME:** "Translation…I can't do that!"

**WILLY:** "Name your price…I'll do anything!"

**ME:** "You can still give me free candy for the rest of my life…but the answer's still no!"

Willy somehow breaks free from Brit…but then he gets chased by Brit…

**ME:** "Bad move Willy! You're never gonna get away from her!"

**BRIT:** "I LOVE YOU WILLY!"

* * *

**_ME: "While Willy is trying to get away from Brit…I'm gonna leave u all here! Now u can c y the chappy title is 'Yay Fudgy Hair, Candy, and…Wait…What does Norm have against Canada?' How r we gonna torture Vladdy next?"_**

**VLAD:** **"I have an idea…how about you not torture me."**

**_ME: "There's no fun in not torturing you! That's the main funny thing about this story!"_**

**VLAD: "Why don't you and your friend go start torturing Daniel?"**

_**DANNY: "When will you stop calling me Daniel? I told you call me Danny!"**_

_**ME: "Uh-oh! You better run Fruit Loop! GET HIM DANNY! Welp…I end the chappy with Brit chasing Willy…"**_

WILLY: "HELP ME!"

**_ME: "…Danny chasing Vladdy! DON'T KILL HIM DANNY! IF YOU KILL HIM THIS FIC WON'T BE FUNNY ANYMORE!"_**

**VLAD: "OK! I'LL CALL YOU DANNY!"**

_**ME: "Danny's still chasing Vladdy…& the ghost animals chasing Norm…"**_

_NORM: "GET THESE ANIMALS AWAY FROM ME!"_

_**ME: "I'm not gonna tell him…" (whispers to audience) "wow…he's really stupid…he doesn't even realize that he can just poof himself away!" (Yells out) "C U IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!"**_


	16. Has Anyone Seen My Sandwich?

_**Hey every1! I'm back with chapter whatever chapter this is…I lost track a long time ago… (YAY!) & my friend Britney will b in the rest of the fic! I know that I promised that mine & Brit's version of "Know Your Stars" would b this chappy…but that's gonna come in as soon as I think of some more facts (coughliescough) that we can come up with…but this is gonna b a really random chapter! …& also my lil sis & Britney's sis r gonna b in the fic again…they'll b in some chapters! anyway…with all that said…**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN MUCH sob…I OWN BOB…& ME…& THE SANDWICH GUY…& THE STORY…**_

CHAPTER 16………HAS ANYONE SEEN MY SANDWICH?

**SANDWICH GUY:** "What happened? I've been making a sandwich for 10 minutes?"

**BRIT:** "Did you lose the plate the sandwich was on?"

**SANDWICH GUY:** "I have the plate right here."

**ME:** "Maybe you lost the sandwich."

**SANDWICH GUY:** "I don't know…maybe…"

**BOB:** "Was it a bacon sandwich?"

**SANDWICH GUY:** "Yes."

**BOB: **"Then we have no time to lose!"

Me & Brit just stand there looking really confused…

**ME:** "What are you talking about Bob?"

**BOB:** "We must find the bacon sandwich!"

**BRIT:** "Can it wait? Me and Sarah havestuff we need to do."

**BOB:** "Is it more important than finding the bacon sandwich?"

**ME:** "Define important…"

Me & Brit leave the room to do the things we need to do…

**BRIT:** "Let's see…the chair of doom should go here…"

**ME:** "The lights should go here…"

* * *

_**Just a little nonsense chappy…only cuz I 4got 2 put a character that me & Brit wanted 2 put in this fic!**_

_**Can u guess what we're doing? Guess correctly & u win…umm…the feeling of getting something right!**_

_**REVIEW! NO FLAMES! **_


	17. YAY! LET'S PLAY THE RANDOM GAME!

**_Hey every1! I'm back with chapter whatever chapter this is…I lost track a long time ago… (YAY!) & my friend Britney will b in the rest of the fic! I know that I keep promising that mine & Brit's version of "Know Your Stars" would b this chappy…but that's gonna come in as soon as I think of some more facts (coughliescough) that we can come up with…but this is gonna b a really random chapter! …& also my lil sis & Britney's sis r gonna b in the fic again…they'll b in some chapters! anyway…with all that said…_**

_**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN MUCH sob…I OWN BOB…& ME…& THE SANDWICH GUY…& THE STORY…BRIT owns the Random Game (she came up with it!)**_

CHAPTER 17………YAY! LET'S PLAY THE RANDOM GAME!

**ME:** "I can't think of anything else to do for our Know Your Stars…can you Brit?"

**BRIT:** "Nope! What do you wanna do? I'm bored!"

**ME:** "Yeah…me too! Oh! I know! Let's play the random game! And we can invite Vladdy and Willy to play with us!"

**VLAD:** **-seems to just appear out of nowhere-** "Whatever you two are planning to do to annoy me, the answer is no!"

**BRIT:** "But Vladdy! All we were gonna do is invite you to play the random game with us!" _(to Willy)_** (A/N: Yes…Willy Wonka is STILL in this fic! & he will b in the rest of it 2!)** "Hey Willy! Come play the Random Game with us! Sarah has already convinced Vladdy to play with us!"

Cut over to me trying to convince Vladdy to play the Random Game with us.

**ME:** "C'mon V-man! It'll be fun!"

**VLAD:** "No."

**ME:** "Why?"

**VLAD:** "Because."

**ME:** "Because why?"

**VLAD:** _(thinking to himself)_ _'now's my chance to get back at that annoying little runt'_ "Because because."

**ME:** "Because because—Hey! That's my thing! You can't do that!"

**VLAD:** "If you can use my lines, I can use your lines."

**ME:** **-takes out 'rule book' with 'rules/laws' that me & Brit made up-** "Actually Cheesehead…it says right here…'we can use the Fruit Loop's lines, but Cheesehead cannot use our lines'!"

**VLAD:** "You do realize that I'm one person…"

**ME:** "Yeah…so…what's your point?"

**VLAD:** "You mentioned two different names."

**ME:** "Yeah…but you already know that those are only two of the many names that me & Brit call you…so it was pointless to bring that up! And you may not use our lines because that's against the rules!"

All of a sudden Walker comes out of nowhere.

**WALKER:** "That's my line, punk!"

**ME:** "Who's 'punk'? and I don't have to follow your rules!"

**BRIT:** **-stops talking to Willy for a minute-** "Neither do I!"

**WALKER:** **-starting to get really annoyed with me & Brit- (A/N: Now that's something new! Usually it's Vladdy that gets annoyed with us!) **"And Why is that?"

**BRIT:** "Because!"

**VLAD:** _(to Walker)_ "Whatever you do don't say 'because why'."

**WALKER:** "Why?"

**ME:** "Because because."

**WALKER:** "Just answer the question punks!"

**ME:** "What question?"

**BRIT:** "I think the question was 'wanna go play the Random Game?'"

**ME:** "Let's go!"

**WALKER:** "The question was why don't you two have to follow my rules?"

**BRIT:** "There are three reasons…One: Me and Sarah are human…meaning your rules don't apply!"

**ME:** "Two: You ain't the boss of us!"

**BRIT:** "And three:…"

**ME:** "This is my fic! Brit is my best friend so that's why she helped me make these rules (only my best friend can help make the rules!)! And if you don't believe us…look at this!" **-holds up 'rule book'-**

Walker takes it and destroys it. (At least…that's what he thinks!)

**BRIT:** "That wasn't our rule book!"

**ME:** "That was only a copy of our rule book!"

**BRIT:** "We're smart because no one would've ever thought of that!"

Walker gets so annoyed that he decides to leave.

**BRIT:** "Now…let's go play The Random Game!"

Me, Brit, Cosmo, Vladdy, Willy **(A/N: yes…we finally convinced them to play too!)** Danny, and every other person (except Holli & Briann who decided to come in for a break but then (after their two-and-a-half-hour break) decided to go back outside and just kick the soccer ball back and forth (and maybe telling the other something about their older sister (aka Me and/or Brit (depending on whoever was talking))) that were inside the house that wanted to play got into a circle.

**JIMMY:** "How do we play?"

**BRIT:** "All we do is go around the circle and say something completely random!"

**COSMO:** "Let Sandwich Guy go first!"

**SANDWICH GUY:** "Where's my sandwich?"

**COSMO:** "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**ME:** "Flying ninjas!"

**VLAD: -looks behind him- **"Where?"

**BRIT:** "Thingys that flying ninjas use!"

**WILLY:** "Golden Ticket"

**BOB:** "Bacon gooooood!" **(A/N: Me no own that line! All That does!)**

**SANDWICH GUY:** "Sandwich"

We all continued to play the random game for almost the rest of the day. We all stopped because Me and Brit had to finish a few things…

**ME:** "The hidden room should be this closet here…or maybe it should go here…"

**BRIT:** "The microphone should go in the hidden room…"

* * *

**_WHILE ME & BRIT R MAKING A FEW LAST MINUTE ADJUSTMENTS…I FIGURED THIS WOULD B A GOOD PLACE 2 END! SOOOO…I END IT WITH THIS…_**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
(& NO FLAMES!) _**


	18. Know Your Stars!

**_I am sooo srry 4 the long update...but now i am back! WITH MORE RANDOMNESS! YAY! here is the next chappy! (after the disclaimer...)_**

**_DISCLAIMER- ME NO OWN DP, AD:JL, WILLY, KYS, OR BLOO! GOT IT?_**

CHAPTER 18...KNOW YOUR STARS! (part 1)

* * *

Vladdy walks in and sits on the chair of doom...

**BRIT:** "Just like we planned."

Just then Bloo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends walks into mine & Brit's secret hiding place.

**BLOO:** "What'cha doing?"

**ME:** "OMG! IT'S THE BLOO GUY FROM FHFIF!"

**BRIT:** "How'd he find our super-cool hiding spot?"

**ME: **"We should start torturing Vladdy..." _into the mic_ "Know yourstars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

**BRIT:** "Vlad...He loves to be called'Fruit Loop'!"

**VLAD:** "It's no use! I know it's you two!"

**ME:** "Vlad...too bad he agreed to this..."

**BLOO:** "Let me do one!"

**VLAD:** "That is absurd! I did _not _agree to this!"

**BRIT:** "You signed the contract! Vlad...I made a mistake in my lastname-calling comment..." _Vlad smirks at this_ "He really likes to be called 'Cheesehead'!"

**VLAD:** "Willyou two just come out! I know it's you two!"

**ME:** "But you have no idea where we are...Vlad...he should _really_ get a cat!"

**VLAD:** "I am _NOT_ getting a cat!"

**BRIT:** "But Cheesehead...we've already got you one!"

**ME:** "Yeah...and it bit us! You _have_ to love it for that!"

**BRIT:** "Vlad...if he's not gonna get a cat then he should try internet dating!"

**BLOO:** "CanI do one?"

**ME:** "Doyou know him?"

**BLOO:** "No."

**ME:** "There's your answer. Now can you please let me and Brit do our job?"

Bloo leaves the room.

**ME:** "Vlad...he signed my IOU slip because he forgot he was filthy rich!"

**VLAD:** "That is not true! I signed it because I thought you wouldn't even remember that I could pay you anytime!"

**ME& BRIT:** "Riiiiiiiiiiight!"

**BRIT:** "Vlad...he should give the Dairy King his castle back before the Dairy King takes it back by force!"

**VLAD:** "The Dairy Kingis a ghost! How can I have stolen it from him if he's dead?"

Britney sees Willy and chases after him.

**BRIT:** "I LOVE YOU WILLY!" starts to chase Willy

**ME:** "& we'll be back aftera word from our sponsers!"

* * *

**_WhileBrit is chasing Willy & Vlad is still in da chair ofdoom...I decided 2 stop here! this was only part 1 which means part 2 will b next! i knowi decided 2 add Bloo from FHFIF! (it was a request from a reviewer...) well...here's that VERY IMPORTANTannouncement..._**

(Originally posted by WingsOfMorphius)

**ATTENTION!**

**As I'm sure most of you are already aware, Nick is threatening to cancel Danny Phantom after just three seasons (for the official statement from Butch, go here;**

**http/ butchhartman. com/ forumIII/ index. php? act ST&f 2&t 7072&st 0# entry170905 **

**without the spaces)**

**Naturally, I'm one of the people fighting to keep Danny Phantom running, so I beg you to send in letters with my own to the following address;**

**Cyma Zharghami or Marjorie Cohn**

**Nickelodeon **

**1515 Broadway **

**New York, New York **

**10036 **

**USA **

**Attention: Programming.**

**And to sign the petitions below (Again, without the spaces);**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ SaveDannyplease**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ fightfordanny**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ DannyPhantom**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ dannyphantomrules**

**And don't forget to spread the word! With your help, we can save Danny!**

**Wanna keep Danny up and running? Sign this petition, and send in your letters! Every little bit counts! If you can, I suggest you copy and paste this to your stories! Come on, people, let's show Nick not to mess with Danny and his fans!**

**SAVE OUR GHOST-BOY!**


	19. Part 2 of Know Your Stars

_**Hey guys! I am sosososososooooo srry that I didn't update sooner…minor case of writers block & I had stuff like school, homework, etc. 2 do…but here is the next chappy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- (sarcastically) yes…I own everything u c in this fic…that's y I am making a FANfic with all these shows…**_

_**CLAIMER- when will u ppl learn?…the only thing I own is the randomness!

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 19………KNOW YOUR STARS (part 2) 

**BRIT:** "We're back with the second part of Know Your Stars!"

**ME:** "Hey Brit…where did Willy go anyway?"

**BRIT:** "I don't know…I lost him at one point…"

**ME:** "ohh…we can find him later…"

**BRIT:** "We should start now…Vlad…he's only here because he's afraid of the seabears and searhinos…"

**VLAD:** "That is NOT true!"

**ME:** "Let's roll tape Brit!"

A video of Vlad running away from a seabear appears…then a second clip comes on with Vlad running away from a searhino.

**ME:** "Not true huh?"

**VLAD:** "When I said not true I meant that that's not the reason I am here…"

Bloo walks in again.

**BLOO:** "Can I do one?"

**BRIT:** "How many times do we have to have this conversation? You don't know Vladdy so the only ones with the mic are me and Sarah…got it?"

**BLOO:** "But I wanna do one!"

**ME:** "That's it…I've had enough…SECURITY!"

Danny (in ghost mode) flies in.

**DANNY:** "Yes?"

**ME:** "We need you to escort blue dude out of the hiding place…"  
**BRIT:** "He won't stop interrupting us."

Danny leads Bloo away from mine and Brit's hiding place.

**ME:** "Now…where were we?…oh yeah…Vladdy…he secretly wants to join Danny Phantom on the side of good…"

**VLAD:** "What gives you that idea? And don't say 'roll tape' because there is no tape."

**BRIT:** "That's what you think…Roll audio tape!"

An audio recording comes on…

**RECORDING:** **the voice is obviously not Vlad** "Hi…I'm Vlad Masters and I wanna join the good side…"

**VLAD:** "That's not me! I sound nothing like that!"

**ME:** "Yes it is! & yes you do!"

**BRIT:** "I know…Vladdy…he must be really confused…"

**VLAD:** "And why do you say that?"

**ME:** "The obvious reason…you don't know what your own voice sounds like…that's just sad…Vladdy…I mean…Cheesehead…he wishes we would stop torturing him…"

**VLAD:** **opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted before he can speak**

**ME:** "too bad it's never gonna happen!"

**BRIT:** "That's true…I don't know about you…but this is getting fun!"

**ME:** "You bet it is!"

**VLAD:** "Hey…umm…Britney is it?…isn't that Willy Wonka over there?"

**BRIT:** "Where?" **runs off to find Willy** "Hey! I found Willy again!"

We now see Willy running away with Brit chasing him.

**ME:** "She may be off chasing Willy but I'm still here!"

**VLAD:** "Umm…isn't that…umm…Daniel over there? Running off so you can't ask him for ghost powers?"

**ME:** "Nice try…but it won't work on me…"

**VLAD:** "Oh cheeselogs…"  
**ME:** "HAHA! You said 'cheeselogs'!"

**VLAD:** "Are you finished torturing me yet?"

**ME:** "No...Now you know…Vladdy…or should I say…Fruit Loop?…better yet… Cheesehead…"

**VLAD:** "So…no more torture?"

**ME:** "for now…"

**VLAD:** "You two are planning on torturing me like this again aren't you?"

**ME:** "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Just then Bloo walks past.

**BLOO:** "I still say I should've done one…"

* * *

**_Srry…but that's where I end this chappy! Welp…Brit's chasing Willy…I'm…umm …I'll get back to you on that…& I am putting this here on this chappy 4 those of u who didn't get this message b4… _**

(Originally posted by WingsOfMorphius)

**ATTENTION!**

**As I'm sure most of you are already aware, Nick is threatening to cancel Danny Phantom after just three seasons (for the official statement from Butch, go here;**

**http/ butchhartman. com/ forumIII/ index. php? act ST&f 2&t 7072&st 0# entry170905 **

**without the spaces)**

**Naturally, I'm one of the people fighting to keep Danny Phantom running, so I beg you to send in letters with my own to the following address;**

**Cyma Zharghami or Marjorie Cohn**

**Nickelodeon **

**1515 Broadway **

**New York, New York **

**10036 **

**USA **

**Attention: Programming.**

**And to sign the petitions below (Again, without the spaces);**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ SaveDannyplease**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ fightfordanny**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ DannyPhantom**

**http / www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ dannyphantomrules**

**And don't forget to spread the word! With your help, we can save Danny!**

**Wanna keep Danny up and running? Sign this petition, and send in your letters! Every little bit counts! If you can, I suggest you copy and paste this to your stories! Come on, people, let's show Nick not to mess with Danny and his fans!**

**SAVE OUR GHOST-BOY! **

**NOW…**

**REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	20. Vladdy Gets Annoyed What else is new!

_**Hey guys! I am sosososososooooo srry that I didn't update sooner…minor case of writers block & I had stuff like school, homework, etc. 2 do…plus…my internet disconnected me…again! DARN!…but here is the next chappy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- sarcastically yes…I own everything u c in this fic…that's y I am making a FANfic with all these shows…**_

_**CLAIMER- when will u ppl learn?…the only thing I own is the randomness!**_

CHAPTER 19………VLADDY GETS ANNOYED (what else is new?) 

Me and Brit are in our hiding place talking.

**ME:** "I just got the _perfect _idea!"

**BRIT:** "What?"

**ME:** "You know how blue dude wants to be part of our 'Know Your Stars' thingy?"

**BRIT:** "yeah…"

**ME:** "Well, why don't we torture him since he wants to be part of it _sooooo_ badly!"

**BRIT:** "Awesome idea! We'll give Danny the day and time so he can force that blue guy to the torture chair!"

**ME:** "yeah!"

_A few hours later…………_

Bloo walks into the room & unknowingly sits on our 'chair of doom'.

**BRIT:** "Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Bloo…"

**ME:** "He wanted to be part of our know your stars thingy sooooo bad…"

**BLOO:** "Duh! But I wanted to be the one to torture! Not be the one that is tortured!"

**ME:** "so…you brought this upon yourself…besides, we didn't know there was a difference…"

**BLOO:** "there's a HUGE difference!"

All of a sudden we hear Vladdy's voice yelling from another room…

**VLAD:** "Are you two torturing _another_ innocent person?"

**BRIT:** **-yelling back-** "What do you mean 'another innocent person'?"

**ME:** **-also yelling back-** "Yeah! To be honest with you, we're doing you a favor!"

**VLAD:** **-walks into the room-** "and how is that?"

**ME:** "He wanted to help us torture you!"

**BRIT:** "Yeah! So if you ask me, you should be thanking us because we're technically helping you get back at someone!"

**VLAD: **"How is it helping me when you two are the ones who always torture me?"

**BRIT:** "But _he_ attempted to _help_ us torture you! We even kicked out the cat that he got for you!"

**ME:** "We did?"

**BRIT:** **-whispering so that only I can hear her-** "play along. If we can get on his good side then maybe he'll let us buy something for him."

**ME:** **-whispering back-** "you mean like a lonely-guy cat?"

**BRIT:** "Yeah. And we'll even let him pick it out." **-talking to Vlad-** "Sorry, but we have more torture to attend to…Bloo…he destroyed Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends…"

**BLOO:** "That was only once! And you can't hold that against me."

**ME:** "We can't…but they can!" **-points to Frankie & Mr. Herriman-**

**BLOO:** "I already made up for that!"

**ME:** "Bloo…what people don't know is that he's really green, he's just wearing a blue costume so that he lives up to his name…"

**BLOO:** "What! I'm really blue! THIS IS NOT A COSTUME! Mac! These mean people are torturing me!"

**BRIT:** "sure it's not…and we're really the Easter bunny in costumes…Bloo…umm…"

**BLOO:** "HA! You ran out of things to say about me!"

**ME:** "No we didn't! Bloo…he's the troublemaker while Mac is the brains…"

**BLOO:** "Finally you get a fact right!"

**BRIT:** "We're not done yet…Bloo is the troublemaker while Mac is the brains behind all the trouble you cause."

**BLOO:** "No! I'm the brains behind all the trouble I cause!"

**ME:** "Now you know…Bloo…the imaginary friend that brought all this torture upon himself…"

Bloo walks away REALLY mad.

**BLOO:** "I wanted to torture someone else!"

Bloo walks back to Foster's (don't worry…he may be back at one point)

**BRIT:** "So…what do you wanna do now?"

**ME:** "Wanna go to an amusement park?"

**BRIT:** "Sure! But how are we gonna get there?"

**ME:** "I've got an idea…" **yells to someone 'offstage'** "Oh Vladdy…!"

**VLAD:** **'offstage'** "What do you want now?"

**ME:** "Can you take me and Brit to an amusement park?"

**VLAD:** "Why do I have to take you two? Why don't you see if Daniel's sister can take you?"

**BRIT:** "Because we wanna go with our dear old uncle Vlad!"

**ME:** **normally so that only Brit can hear** "Good one!"

**BRIT:** "Thanks! I figured that since Danny and Jazz can call Vladdy 'uncle Vlad' then why can't we!"

**ME:** "Clever!" **yells back to Vladdy** "Please! We'll stop asking you if you take us!"

**VLAD:** "There is absolutely _no_ way I'm taking you two to an amusement park!"

_20 minutes later………_

Vlad is driving me, Brit, Briann, Holli, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Jake, Trixie, Spud, and every one else to Six Flags. **(A/N: no…I do not own Six Flags either)** Wow…it's a wonder that we all fit in one car!

**VLAD:** **muttering to himself** "I can't believe I'm driving those two annoying insane people to an amusement park…and the worst part is it's in this bus." **yells so that me & Brit can hear him** "How did you manage to find this bus anyway?"

**ME:** "Oh yeah…we forgot to tell you that it was a conveniently and randomly-placed bus…"

**BRIT:** "But most importantly randomly!"

**ME & BRIT:** "YAY!"

Two hours later we're there and we all go in different directions.

**BRIT:** "Hey Sarah! We should go on Superman!"

**ME:** "Yeah! And we should take 'uncle Vlad' with us!"

**BRIT:** "Yeah! Come on 'Uncle Vlad'! We have to get a good spot in line!"

**VLAD:** "Oh no! There is absolutely _no_ way I'm going on that!"

**BRIT:** "Remember what happened after you said you weren't taking us here?"

**VLAD:** "Oh cheeselogs…"

_5 minutes later……_

**ME: **"Wasn't that the best?"

**BRIT:** "Yeah! Let's go again!"

**VLAD:** "Count me out. I need to sit down."

**ME:** "Come on uncle Vlad! You can sit down over here!"

There's no line for the Superman roller coaster and Brit and me let Vladdy sit in one of the roller coaster seats. We go on 5 more times.

**ME:** "Let's go to the water park next!"

**BRIT:** "Yeah! Come on Vladdy!"

We go into the water park and we start off with the Cyclone (or Twister…whatever it's called…) about 5 or 6 times.

**ME:** "That was fun!"

**BRIT:** "Let's go on Mr. Six's Pandimomeum next!"

**ME:** "I'm there! Come on Vladdy!"

Then we go on Mr. Six's Pandimomeum about 6 or 7 times. After that we went on a bunch of other rides that we knew that Vlad would never go on. At 7:00 P.M. we had to head home. On the way home everyone started talking about what they did at the amusement park. 2 hours later, we're back home.

**ME:** "That was fun! I'm still hyper!"

**BRIT:** "Me too! What do you wanna do?"

**SANDWICH GUY: **"How about we all make a sandwich?"

**BOB:** "Is it a bacon sandwich?"

**SANDWICH GUY:** "Sure."

**BOB:** "Let's go make that sandwich!"

Bob and Sandwich Guy **(A/N: who is now gonna b called Larry)** run off to make sandwiches.

**BRIT:** "Wanna go annoy 'uncle Vlad' while he's reading?"

**ME:** "We haven't done that yet! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

_**While me & Brit r annoying uncle Vlad while he's reading, I think I'll stop this chappy here…& just so u all kno…I hav never been on most of those rides at Six Flags…I've only been on the Cyclone, u kno…in the water park…(& it was fun!) & I practically chickened out when it came 2 going on the Superman ride…anyway…REVIEW! OR ELSE!**_


	21. YAY STRING!

_**Hey guys! I decided 2 update! Who saw Fairy Idol? I did! & I LUVED IT! IT WAS FUNNY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- sarcastically yes…I own everything u c in this fic…that's y I am making a FANfic with all these shows…**_

_**CLAIMER- when will u ppl learn?…the only thing I own is the randomness!**_

YAY STRING! 

**BRIT:** "So how are we gonna annoy Vladdy while he's reading?"

**ME:** "Umm…we'll keep asking him for string and apology cookies!"

**COSMO:** "YAY! Count me in!"

**BRIT:** "Hey! We've got three people to annoy Vladdy!"

**ME:** "Cool!"

**COSMO:** "What's a three?"

Me, Brit, and Cosmo walk up to Vlad.

**ME, BRIT & COSMO:** "HI UNCLE VLAD!"

We startled Vladdy so much that he jumped right out of his seat.

**VLAD:** "Oh…it's only you two."

**BRIT:** "Actually Fruit Loop…it's us _three_…"

**ME:** "Yeah…You forgot to include Cosmo!"

**VLAD:** "Ok, you _three_…now what do you want? I was finally enjoying my relaxation time until you disturbed me."

**ME:** "Can we have some string?"  
**BRIT:** "And some apology cookies?"

**COSMO:** "Please? Pleasepleaseplease?"

Me & Brit start begging with Cosmo.

**VLAD:** "If you three want that stuff so bad then why don't you get it yourselves?"

**BRIT:** "Because…"

**VLAD:** "Oh no! I am NOT going through this again!"

**ME:** "Because we wanted to ask you!"

**VLAD:** "And why is that?"

**BRIT:** "Because we thought it would be fun to ask you!"

**VLAD:** "Fun to annoy me? And what, may I ask, are you planning to do with string and apology cookies?"

**ME:** "Well, the string is because we just like string! And the cookies is because we LOVE cookies! Especially apology cookies!"

**ME, BRIT & COSMO:** "YAY!"

**_MEANWHILE……_**

Larry and Bob were in the kitchen…making sandwiches.

**BOB:** "Let's see…hey! Where'd my bacon sandwich go? It was here a minute ago!"

**LARRY:** "I don't know…Hey! What are these?" **picks up box that reads 'apology cookies'**

**BOB:** "Let me see!" **takes box and reads label** "apology cookies. I don't know what they are!"

**LARRY:** "Oh well…let's continue to look for our sandwiches…"

**_ME, BRIT & COSMO……_**

**ME:** "So Uncle Vlad…"

**VLAD:** "So what?"

**COSMO:** "Where's our string?"

**BRIT:** "And our apology cookies?"

**VLAD:** "Go check the kitchen and stop pestering me!"

**ME:** **to Cosmo & Brit** "What does 'pestering' mean?"

**COSMO:** "I don't know!"

**BRIT:** "Neither do I…Hey look! It's Willy! Maybe he knows! Hey Willy! What does 'pestering' mean?"

**WILLY:** "I don't know!"

**ME:** "Vladdy! What does 'pestering' mean? Big words confuse me!"

**VLAD:** "'pestering' means bothering, or annoying."

**ME:** "Ohhh…"

**BRIT:** "Then why didn't you just say 'bothering' or 'annoying'?"

**COSMO:** "And where's our apology cookies?"

**ME:** "And our string!"

**ME, BRIT, & COSMO:** "YAY STRING!"

* * *

_**Srry this chappy is so short…but it's getting l8 & that's all I could think of right now… anyway…if u al REVIEW! Then me, Brit, and Cosmo will giv u string & apology cookies! YAY STRING & COOKIES! & REMEMBER…while reviewing…NO FLAMES!**_


	22. Another Day of Randomness & Hyperness!

_**Hey guys! I decided 2 update! YAY! **_

_**DISCLAIMER- sarcastically yes…I own everything u c in this fic…that's y I am making a FANfic with all these shows…**_

_**CLAIMER- when will u ppl learn?…the only thing I own is the randomness!

* * *

**_

ANOTHER DAY OF RANDOMNESS & HYPERNESS! YAY!

* * *

**BRIT:** "I'm bored"

**ME:** "me to…what do you wanna do?"

**BRIT:** "Wanna go annoy Vladdy?"

**ME:** "nah…I wanna annoy Walker today!"

**BRIT:** "How do we do that? We don't even know where we can find Walker…"

**ME:** "I've got an idea! HEY VLADDY!"

Vlad walks into the room…but he soon regrets it.

**VLAD:** "What do you two want now?"

**ME:** "THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

**VLAD:** "What is?"

**BRIT:** "We don't know! But whatever it is…that's against the rules!"

All of a sudden, Walker appears.

**WALKER:** "That's _my_ line!"

**BRIT:** "What's your line?"

**WALKER:** "That's against the rules!"

**ME:** "What's against the rules?"

**WALKER:** "That's my line!"

**BRIT:** "What's your line?"

**WALKER:** **getting _really_ annoyed with me & Brit** **(A/N: yup! There's something u don't c everyday!)** "THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

**ME:** "What's against the rules?"

Vlad walks over to Walker and whispers to him.

**VLAD:** "Just ignore them. They'll stop trying to annoy you if you just stop paying attention to them."

**ME:** **obviously "accidentally" overhearing this** "That's what you think Cheesehead!"

**VLAD:** "How do you even know what I said?"

**BRIT:** **who also "accidentally" overheard** "you weren't quiet enough!"

**ME:** "Yeah! The whole world heard you!"

**VLAD:** "Oh Cheese Logs!"

Me and Brit start laughing hard.

**VLAD:** "What's so funny now?"

**ME:** **stops laughing for a minute** "HA! You said 'Cheese Logs'!" **starts laughing along with Brit**

**BRIT:** "HA! Cheese Logs! Do you have anymore funny jokes Vladdy?" **starts laughing again**

All of a sudden, Mr. Lancer randomly walks in.

**ME:** "Hey Brit, what would we do if Mr. Lancer just randomly walked in?"

**BRIT:** "I don't know…why do you ask?"

**ME:** "Turn around and you'll find out why."

**BRIT:** **turns around** "OMG! Mr. Lancer's here! But the _real_ question is why?"

**ME:** "IDK…but I'll find out! DANNY! MR. LANCER IS HERE FOR SOME REASON!"

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walk into the room.

**LANCER:** "_South Beach Diet_! Stop yelling!"

**BRIT:** "Why? WE LOVE TO YELL!"

**LANCER:** "Why?"

**ME:** "Because we're hyper! And what's _South Beach Diet_?"

**LANCER:** "It's a book."

**ME:** "Oh yeah! You use the names of books to curse instead of swear words! HA!"

Vladdy walks over to Lancer.

**VLAD:** "Before I leave…I should probably wish you good luck…Trust me…you'll need it!"

**LANCER:** "Why would I--?" **turns around to find that Vlad left** "Oh _Trumpet of the Swan_!"

Me and Brit start laughing.

**LANCER:** "_Lord of the Flies_! What's so funny?"

**BRIT:** "You!"

**LANCER:** "What makes me so funny?"

**ME:** "You keep saying the names of books!"

Me and Brit are still laughing.

**DANNY:** "Now may be the perfect time to leave Mr. Lancer. Quick…while they're still busy laughing!"

Mr. Lancer leaves.

**BRIT:** "Hey! Where'd Lancer go?"

**TUCKER:** "He went to…the…umm…school…"

**ME:** "Ok! Where'd Cheesehead go?"

**DANNY:** "He's over there. Apparently Bloo wouldn't let him leave…and I have absolutely no idea why he didn't just use his ghost powers to just escape…"  
**BRIT:** "Who cares why he didn't leave!"

**ME:** "Yeah! I Know! We still have to get him his surprise for his birthday!"

**DANNY:** "And what are you two getting him again?"

**BRIT:** "You'll have to wait and see!"

**ME:** "But…if you _REALLY_ wanna know…you'll just have to come to the mall with us!"

**TUCKER:** "Wait…who's 'Cheesehead'?"

**SAM:** "Tucker…Do you not pay attention?"

**JAZZ:** "'Cheesehead' is Vlad"

**ME:** "Yup!"

**BRIT:** "But we also have more names for him!"  
**ME:** "Like Fruit Loop…"  
**BRIT:** "And Sretsam Dalv…"  
**ME:** "And Dalv…"

**BRIT:** "And Fruity…"  
**ME:** "And Loopy…"  
**BRIT:** "And Fruity Loopy…"  
**ME:** "And Cheeseheaded Fruit Loop…"

**BRIT:** "And Cheesehead…"

Me and Brit continue to name our list of the 500 (or more) names we have made up for Vladdy.

Three hours later, me and Brit finally finished our list of 500 (or more) names for Vladdy. Then, we all (me, Brit, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz) headed to the mall to shop for Vladdy's birthday present. When we were there we ran into my friend Emma.

**ME:** "OMG! It's Emma!"

**ME & BRIT:** "HI EMMA!"

**EMMA:** "HI SARAH AND BRITNEY!"

**TUCKER:** **whispering to Sam and Danny** "Now could be a good time to leave…"  
**EMMA:** "OMG! YOU BROUGHT DANNY, SAM, AND TUCKER TOO!"

**TUCKER:** "Too late…"

**EMMA:** "Hey Tucker…What's the magic word?"  
**TUCKER:** **cowering in fear** "DON'T HURT ME!"

**ME:** "SWEET! ANOTHER PICTURE FOR THE YEARBOOK! But no…that's not the magic word!"

**BRIT:** "It's die!" **(A/N: references 2 the DP TV movie "Reality Trip" & my other random fic "The Randomness Roleplay of Sarah & Emma!")**

**EMMA:** "I know that I'm here just for the fun of it! What bring you all here?"

**ME:** "We're looking for a present for Bait Breath!" **(A/N: reference 2 the DP eppi "Maternal Instinct")**

**TUCKER:** "Who's 'Bait Breath'?"

**DANNY:** "That would be the name my mom gave Vlad that time where we went to that 'science symposium'" **(A/n: Did I spell that right?)**

**EMMA:** "Do you have any ideas on what you're gonna buy him?"

**ME:** "We have the perfect idea!"

Me and Brit both look in the direction of a certain store…

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHAHA! I left u with that cliffy! I feel evil 2day so I'm leaving u with this! & u will just hav 2 wait until the next chappy 2 find out what the store is & what we're buying him! (Brit & Emma should kno exactly what the store is & what we're buying him! (this is kinda like our inside joke that Brit started! lol!)) anyway…**_

_**REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	23. Present Buying and Party Planning

_**Hey guys! I decided 2 update! YAY! **_

_**DISCLAIMER- sarcastically yes…I own everything u c in this fic…that's y I am making a FANfic with all these shows…**_

_**CLAIMER- when will u ppl learn?…the only thing I own is the randomness!

* * *

**_

TIME TO BUY VLADDY A PET & GET READY FOR THE PARTY!

* * *

The store that me and Brit were looking at just happened to be the pet store.

**EMMA:** "The pet store! I see…you two are gonna buy Vladdy a cat!"

**ME:** "Close…but it's not a cat…"

**BRIT:** "It's a meerkat!"

**ME:** "And we've already chosen a name for it!"

**EMMA:** "What's the name gonna be?"  
**TUCKER:** "We're gonna name it Shirley!" **(A/N: this is kind of a reference to something…if you kno wat it is then u can tell me in ur review!)**

Me and Brit glare at Tucker.

**BRIT:** "We told you like a million times…"

**ME:** "NO SHIRLEY! WE'RE NAMING IT BUTTERBISCUT!"

**EMMA:** "Well…if you're gonna get Vladdy that meerkat it's now or tomorrow…the store is closing in like five minutes!"

Me, Brit, Emma, Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all rush to the pet store.

**BRIT:** "Remember Tucker…NO SHIRLEY!"

**TUCKER:** "Ok, Ok! No Shirley!"

**ME:** **to pet store guy** "Hi! What's your name? My name is Sarah!"

**BRIT:** "And mine is Britney! But you can call me Brit!"

**EMMA:** "And I'm Emma!"

**PET STORE GUY:** "Phil."

**ME:** "Hi Phil! Do you have a fun box around?"

**PHIL:** "No…"

**BRIT:** "Do you have any cool fun locks around?"

**PHIL:** "No…"

**ME:** "Cheese?"

**PHIL:** "No…"

**EMMA:** "Music?"

**PHIL:** "No…"

**BRIT:** "Meerkats?"

**PHIL:** Hold on…let me check…" **goes to like every aisle in the store** "Hold on…let me check the back room…" **checks back room** "You're in luck…this is the last meerkat we have! That'll be $69.99."

**ME:** "Hold on…" **digs $30 out of pocket** "There! Does that cover it?"

**PHIL:** "No…you're $39.99 short…"

**BRIT:** "Hold on…I think I have that…" **digs $25 out of pocket** "There! How about that?"

**PHIL:** "You still short $14.99"

**JAZZ:** "Here!" **hands Phil $15**

**PHIL:** "You're good to go!" **Hands Butterbiscut to me**

**ME:** "Yowie! He bit me!" **hands Butterbiscut to Danny**

**DANNY:** "Ow! He bit me too!" **attempts to give Butterbiscut to Tucker**

**TUCKER:** "Don't give him to me! I don't want him to bite me too!"

**DANNY:** "Then who am I gonna give him to?" **hands Butterbiscut to Brit**

**ME:** "Why did Butterbiscut bite me and Danny? He's not biting Brit!"

**BRIT:** "That's because he likes me better! Yowie! He scratched me!"

Phil catches up to us.

**ME & BRIT:** "Hi Phil!"

**PHIL:** "You forgot about the box to put him in." **sees Sam glaring at him** "Don't worry…it's animal-friendly"

Brit puts Butterbiscut in the box.

**TUCKER:** "We should probably get Shirley a collar."

**BRIT:** "Tucker! You forgot!"

**ME:** "We told you already!"

**ME & BRIT:** "NO SHIRLEY!"

**ME:** "His name is Butterbiscut!"

**SAM:** "I've got that covered!" **opens box and puts collar on Butterbiscut**

The collar read "Butterbiscut. If found please return to Vlad Masters."

**ME:** "Very nice Sam!"

**BRIT:** "Now we can go home and plan the party for Vladdy!"

**ME & BRIT:** "YAY!"

We all go back home to start setting up for Vladdy's surprise birthday party.

**ME:** "Hey look! It's STRING!"

**ME, BRIT, & EMMA:** "YAY! STRING!"  
**DANNY:** "Those are streamers…"

**ME:** "So? It's still like string! YAY!"

Ok…now the setup begins…seriously.

**ME:** "The streamers should go here…and here…and here…and everywhere!"

**BRIT:** "The balloons should go everywhere too!"

**EMMA:** "The presents should go here during the party!"

**SAM:** "The cake is being made as we speak…"

**BRIT:** "What kind is it?"

**SAM:** "Butter cream"

**ME:** "Good! I think that's Vladdy's favorite kind!"

**TUCKER:** "The 'Happy Birthday Vlad' banner could go here…"

**DANNY:** "Anything else?"

**EMMA:** "Umm…let's see…music! We need music!"

**ME:** "You're right! We do need music to play at the party!"

**BRIT:** "How about Kelly Clarkson?"

**ME & EMMA:** "Yeah!"

**DANNY:** "Ok…_now _we're done…right?"

**BRIT:** "Not quite…"  
**ME:** "There's still one more thing we need to do…"

* * *

**_Haha! I left u all hanging there! Evil cliffys rule! Here…I'll giv u all a hint…it's the most important thing every party needs! Anyway…I'll update real soon! (or as soon as I can…whichever comes first)_**

**_Anyway…b4 I go…_**

**_REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	24. YAY! WE GET TO INVITE PEOPLE!

_**Hey guys! I decided 2 update! YAY! O…& b4 I start…me & Brit had made a decision…we're adding "The Villain Whose Name Isn't Shirley" in here because we felt bad that Jimmy and Timmy made him really mad & stood him up! But…instead of calling him "The Villain Whose Name Isn't Shirley"…We decided 2 just simply call him "Steve"!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- sarcastically yes…I own everything u c in this fic…that's y I am making a FANfic with all these shows…**_

_**CLAIMER- when will u ppl learn?…the only thing I own is the randomness!**_

YAY! WE GET TO INVITE!

There was one last thing that me, Brit, and Emma had to do. And that was the most important thing: invite people to the party!

**ME:** "So…who do we wanna invite?"

**BRIT:** "OOOH! OOOH! We should invite Steve!"

**ME:** "YEAH!" **writes "Steve" on our guest list**

**TUCKER:** "Who's Steve?"

**EMMA:** "What did you just say?"  
**TUCKER:** "All I did was ask who Steve was!"  
**ME, BRIT, & EMMA:** "GASP!"

**ME:** "You have no idea who Steve is?"  
**BRIT:** "He's only the awesomest villain ever!"

**EMMA:** "Yeah! Not only awesome, but also the NICEST villain ever!"

**ME:** "Exactly! Now…who else?" **thinks for a minute** "I know! Danny, Sam, and Tucker!"  
**DANNY:** "We're right here! You don't have to invite us!"  
**EMMA:** "Yes we do!"

**BRIT:** "If we don't then that just takes the fun away!"

**ME:** "OOOOH! WE CAN INVITE DANNY'S PARENTS AND JAZZ TOO!"

**DANNY:** "Why?"  
**ME:** "Umm…I dunno…just because! Besides…you know what they say…"

**EMMA:** "The more the merrier?"

**ME:** "Well that too…but I was thinking more along the lines of 'When in Rome…LET THEM EAT CAKE!'"

**TUCKER:** "What does people eating cake have to do with inviting people?"

**ME:** "People eat cake! Duh!"

**BRIT:** "Exactly!"

**ME:** "OOOOOOH! WE SHOULD INVITE CHELSIE!"

**COSMO:** "Who's Chelsie?"

**ME:** "You remember Chelsie…from the party…I was there…you were there…Brit was there…Emma was there…and Timmy and Wanda! They were there too!"

**ME, BRIT, EMMA & COSMO:** "Good times! Goooooood times!"

**TUCKER:** "Umm…what was up with that?"

All of a sudden, my younger sister, Holli and our friend Tia randomly walk into the room.

**TIA:** "What was up with what?"

**TUCKER:** "Never mind…you'd have to have been there to know what I was talking about."

**EMMA:** "We should invite them too!"

**ME:** "Sure!"

**HOLLI:** "Invite us to what?"

**BRIT:** "To Vlad's surprise birthday party!"

**TIA:** "Can we invite Chad Michael Murray to it too?"

**HOLLI:** "Yeah! And Chris Evans, Paul Walker, James Laferty, T.I., Julez Santana, Justin Timberlake, and Zac Efron too?"

**TIA:** "Julez Santana has an awesome crib!" **pause** "And Black Eyed Peas, Pussycat Dolls, Usher, Ryan Seacrest and Tim?" **winks to me**

**ME:** "I don't even know Tim! You're the one who likes him!"

**BRIT:** "Who's Tim?"

**TIA:** "I love Tim!"

**ME:** "And there's a problem with inviting all those celebrities…THEY'RE ALL OVER THE GLOBE! Plus…they don't even know us, or Vladdy!"

**HOLLI & TIA:** **looks at each other** "Caboodle!"

**EMMA:** "What's a 'caboodle'?"

**ME:** "I don't know…I think it's a box…"

The Box Ghost randomly flies in.

**BOX GHOST:** "I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE POWER OVER ALL CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! BEWARE!" **flies off**

**TIA & HOLLI:** "A box! A box! A box!"

**TIA:** "A make-up box!"

**BRIT:** "O….k…"

**ME:** "Anyway…back to our inviting!"

4 HOURS LATER………

**ME:** "So let's see…for our guest list we have…me, Brit, Emma, Chelsie, Holli, Tia, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Imaginary Gary, Chip Skylark, Britney Britney, Mr. And Mrs. Turner, Flappy Bob, The Pixies, Jorgen Von Strangle, Blonda, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Mama Cosma, Big Daddy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Bob, Trixe, Veronica, Tad, Chad, Mark, Mark's "Fiancée", Crimson Chin, Mr. Crocker, Crocker's Mother, Vicky, Tootie, Principal Waxelplax, the Dinkleburgs, Doug Dimmadome, Dale Dimmadome, The Ball Hogs, Chester's Dad, AJ's Parents, Dunsworth, Ricky, Mark's Parents, Binky, Arty AKA King Arthur, Arty's Uncle AKA Merlin, Steve, Fudgehead, Sheen AKA Fairy Boy, Carl AKA Llama Boy, Cindy AKA Cindy, Libby AKA Libby, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, Dash, Paulina, Box Ghost, Ember, Skulker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Kwan, Valerie, Mr. And Mrs. Foley, Mr. And Mrs. Manson, Desiree, Freakshow, Lydia, The Guys in White, Gregor AKA Elliot, Evil Dan Phantom, Pariah Dark, Cujo AKA Ghost Dog, Lunch Lady Ghost, Box Lunch, Technus, SkulkTech 9.9, Clockwork, the Observants, Mikey, Nathan, Dora AKA Dragon Ghost Lady, Vulture Ghosts, Alicia (Maddie's sister), Spectra, Bertrand, and Star, Youngblood, Youngblood's Parrot, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, and Mrs. Puff!"

**BRIT:** "And anyone else that we forgot to invite!"

**EMMA:** "YEAH! NOW…LET'S GO INVITE!"

All of a sudden Chelsie enters the room.

**CHELSIE:** "Hey Sarah! I got the memo! And I'm here for the party!"

**ME:** "COME ON EVERYONE! WE HAVE MORE PEOPLE TO INVITE!"

Me, Brit, Emma, and Chelsie go to invite everyone else.

**_Ok…theres chapter…umm…I lost count…& lets c…o…& I HAD 2 add SpongeBob ppl bcuz of the fact that me & Brit sang the Campfire Song Song earlier in this fic! (it wuz the camping chappy!) o...& in the next chapter..."ITS PARTY TIME!" (thats gonna b the name of it 2!) if u hav any other questions b sure 2 ask me in ur review! Now…_**

**_REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	25. YAY! VLADDY'S PARTY!

**BRIT:** "YAY!!!! VLADDY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!"

**EMMA:** "Shh! Vladdy doesn't KNOW we're throwing a birthday party for him!!! Remember?"

**ME:** "Hehe…I almost forgot that too!"

**CHELSIE:** "When are the guests coming???"

**ME:** "Larry and Bob are here!!!"

* * *

_(The kitchen…where Larry and Bob are)_

**LARRY:** "Where did my sandwich go?"

**BOB:** "I dunno…was it a bacon sandwich?"

**LARRY:** "Yes."

**BOB:** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE BACON SANDWICH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_(back to where me, Brit, Emma, and Chelsie are…)_

ME: "I'm starting to think that we shouldn't have left Larry and Bob in charge of sandwiches…"

BRIT: "Has anyone been keeping track of how many sandwiches they lost?"

EMMA: "No idea…"

CHELSIE: "I lost count after three…"

ME: "50 sandwiches!!" -**sees Brit, Emma, & Chelsie looking at me**- "What?"

* * *

_(half an hour later…)_

**BRIT:** "I just realized something!!!"

**ME:** "Yeah?"

**BRIT:** "We forgot the disclaimer!!"

**EMMA:** "OMG!! That's even more important than the sandwiches!!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "I'LL SAY IT!!!! …ahem" -**shouting**- "NONE OF US OWN DANNY PHANTOM, FAIRLY ODD PARENTS, JIMMY NEUTRON, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS AND/OR CHARLIE THE UNICORN!!!"

**ME:** "Well done!!!" -**shouting**- "BUT WE DO OWN THE RANDOMNESS, HYPERNESS, EVILNESS, VLAD-TORTURE, BOB, AND LARRY!!!!"

**EMMA:** "Now the disclaimer is out of the way!!! Now what do we do?"

**ME:** "I dunno…"

* * *

_(an hour later…)_

**STEVE:** -**walks in**- "Is this where the party is?"

**VLAD:** "What party?" -**looks at me, Brit, Emma, and Chelsie suspiciously**-  
**ME:** "umm…YAY!!!!!! STEVE'S HERE!!!!!!"

**BRIT:** "HI STEVE!!!!!!!!!"

**EMMA:** "yup!! This is where the party is!!!"

**CHELISE:** "YAY!!!!!!!!!!"

**ME, BRIT, EMMA, CHELSIE, and STEVE:** -**get into a little huddle**-

**ME:** "We forgot something important…"

**CHELSIE:** "We forgot to assign someone the task of keeping Vladdy busy, didn't we?"

**ME:** "Correct-a-mundo!!!"

**BRIT:** "Who wants to keep Vladdy busy?"

**ME:** "PICK ME! PICK ME!!!!!!! I'LL DO IT!!!!"

**EMMA:** "OK! SARAH WILL DO IT!!!!!! What else do we do?"

**ME:** "Make sure the other guests hide when they get here!!! I'm gonna get Danny, Sam, and Tucker to help me with distracting Vladdy!!!"

**ME, BRIT, EMMA, CHELSIE, and STEVE:** "Break!!"

* * *

_(a few minutes later…where me, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are…)_

**ME:** "Does everyone know the plan?"  
**DANNY:** "Yup! I've got the pudding!"

**TUCKER:** "I've got the monkeys!"

**SAM:** "And I've got the unicycles and hats!"

**COSMO:** "YAY!!!!! MONKEYS ON UNICYCLES!!! Are you running a campaign?"

**ME:** "You could say that…"

**COSMO:** "WE ARE GONNA WIN!!!! Who are you running against?"

**ME:** "Vladdy!!!"

**COSMO:** "And I brought Philip!!! And she brought some bacon!!!"

**ME:** "AWESOME!!!!"

**DANNY:** "She?"

**ME:** "Yes! She!!! Philip is a girl nickel!!! Now…onto my plan!!!"

* * *

_(where Brit, Emma, Chelsie and Steve are…)_

**BRIT:** "What do you wanna do?"

**EMMA:** "I dunno…" -**to Chelsie**- "What do you wanna do?"

**CHELSIE:** "I dunno…" -**to Steve**- "What do you wanna do?"

**STEVE:** "I dunno…" -**to Rock**- "What do you wanna do?"

**ROCK:** "……………………………"

**BRIT:** "That is an…AWESOME idea!!!"

**BRIT, EMMA, CHELSIE, and STEVE:** "YAY!!!!!!"

-Doorbell rings-

**EMMA:** "I'LL GET IT!!!!!!" answers door

**WILLY:** -**walks in after Emma**- "I got this memo about a party…"

**BRIT:** "WILLY!!!!"

**EMMA:** "Also there are more people here…"

Mariya, Markus, Alex, and Roger Rabbit walk in.

**ALEX:** "HI EVERYONE!!!!"

**MARIYA:** "Is Johnny 13 here yet?"

**CHELSIE:** "Not yet…"

**MARKUS:** "We're here because we got this memo about some party for some man in his forties who seriously needs a cat." -**holds up a memo that says "COME TO THE PARTY FOR THE MAN IN HIS FORITES WHO SERIOUSLY NEEDS A CAT!"**-

**BRIT:** "THAT'S VLADDY!!!!!!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "Danny must've wrote the memos…"

**EMMA:** "Sounds like something he would write…"

**ROGER RABBIT:** "Who's Danny?"

**BRIT, EMMA, CHELSIE, STEVE, MARIYA, and ALEX:** "GASP!!!!"

**ALEX:** "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO DANNY IS???"  
**BRIT:** "Shun the non-believer!"

**EMMA:** "Shun!"

**CHELSIE:** "Shhhhhhhuuuuunnn!"

Holli and Tia walk in.

**TIA:** "Are we late for the party??"

**HOLLI:** "Are we?"

**HOLLI & TIA:** "HAT OF GLORY!!!! HOO-HA-HA-HA!!!"

**BRIT:** "O…k…"

**WANDA:** "I wonder how Sarah, Cosmo, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are doing…"

**TIMMY:** "I dunno…let's just change the scene and find out!"

* * *

_(where me, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo are…)_

**ME:** "are the monkeys ready?"

**COSMO:** "YOU BET THEY ARE!!!"

**MONKEYS:** "OO-OO! AH-AH!!" -**start riding on unicycles**-

**SAM:** "I still don't see how this will distract Vlad…"

**ME:** "The monkeys ride around on the unicycles and he starts chasing them around the mansion!"

**TUCKER:** "You do know that he can easily catch them right?"

**COSMO:** "We know!!! We planned for something to distract him after that too!!!"

**SAM:** "Let me guess…it has something to do with the pudding…"

**ME:** "No! The pudding is for if any of us get hungry!!!"

**DANNY:** "Ok then…what's plan B?"

**ME:** "Ok! Here's what Plan B is…" -**whispers plan B to everyone else**-

* * *

_(where everyone else is…)_

**TIMMY:** "That didn't help much…"

**WANDA:** "I know…"

**EMMA:** "I'm bored…"

-doorbell rings-

**CHELSIE:** "I'LL GET IT THIS TIME!!!!" -**leaves to answer door**-

Mama Cosma, Big Daddy, Mr. Nay-Nay, Imaginary Gary, Chip Skylark, Britney Britney, Gary AKA Happy Peppy Gary, Betty AKA Happy Peppy Betty, Mr. And Mrs. Turner AKA (airplanes fly over head so no one hears their real names), Flappy Bob AKA Mr. Clown-Turned-Businessman-Turned-Clown Dude, Flappy Bob's parents, the Pixies AKA Pointy-Hatted-Freaks, Jorgen Von Strangle AKA The Toughest Fairy In The Universe, The Tooth Fairy, Blonda, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Chester, Chester's Dad, AJ, AJ's parents, Sanjay, Elmer, Bob AKA Elmer's boil, Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad, Mark, Mark's parents, Mandie AKA Mark's "fiancée", Crimson Chin, Catman AKA TV's Adam West, Mr. Crocker, Mr. Crocker's mother, Vicky, Tootie, Vicky and Tootie's parents, Principal Waxelplax, the Dinkleburgs, Doug Dimmadome AKA Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, Dale Dimmadome AKA Doug Dimmadome's son, the Ball Hogs, Dunsworth, Ricky, Binky, King Arthur AKA Arty, Arty's uncle AKA Merlin, Cindy the bee, Carl the ant, and Jimmy the cat walk in.

**BIG DADDY:** "We got the memo! And I brought Mr. Nay-Nay with me! And I did not hear that from the memo!!" -**holds up memo that says "Bring Mr. Nay-Nay! But you didn't hear that from the memo!"**-

**BINKY:** -**looks at memo that Big Daddy held up**- "Actually, you DID hear it from the memo since it tells you to bring Mr. Nay-Nay!"

**JORGEN VON STRANGLE:** -**grabs Binky**- "BINKY! YOU IMBECILE! IF THE MEMO SAYS HE DIDN'T HEAR THAT FROM IT THEN HE DIDN'T HEAR THAT FROM IT!!!!" to Big Daddy "Say hello to Hootie for me!" -**walks away**-

* * *

_(where me, Cosmo, Philip, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are…)_

**ME:** "Everyone ready for Plan B?"

**COSMO:** "YOU BET I AM!!! Right Philip?"

**PHILIP:** "……………"

**DANNY:** "Me too!" -**realizes that he kinda agreed that Philip can talk**- "And you do know that 'Philip' is just a nickel right?"

**ME & COSMO:** "GASP!!!!"

**COSMO:** "Philip is not just a nickel!!!"

**ME:** "Philip is a girl nickel!!!! And she agreed with Cosmo and said that she was ready for Plan B too!!!"

* * *

(15 minutes later…)

**SAM:** "I thought you said that the pudding was for just in case any of us got hungry…"

**ME:** "Change of plans…observe…"

**VLAD:** -**walks into his private study and slips on pudding that was just poured onto the floor**-

**ME & COSMO:** -**silently laughing**-

**ME:** "See? This way he's distracted and we get entertainment too!!!"

**VLAD:** -**covered in pudding**- "Where did all this pudding come from???" -**realizes that there are only four people that could have been responsible**- **_(A/N: Guess who!)_**

**ME:** "Uh-oh…I think he knows that there are only four people that could have been responsible for that…"

**TUCKER:** "Who?"

**ME:** "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count!"

**DANNY:** "You, Brit, Emma, and Chelsie!"

**ME:** "Correct!!! He knows that it was either one of us or all of us!!!" -**sees Vladdy walking towards the door that we're hiding near**- "I should run now…" -**runs off**-

**VLAD:** -**walks out of study and sees Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo**- "Have any of you seen Sarah, Britney, Chelsie, and/or Emma?"

**DANNY, SAM, TUCKER, and COSMO:** "She went that way!!!" -**each point in a different direction**-

**VLAD:** "Thanks. That REALLY helps!!!" -**walks in a random direction**-

**COSMO:** -**yelling in the direction Vladdy went**- "YOU'RE WELCOME!!!"

* * *

_(where everyone else are…)_

**MR. DINKLEBURG:** -**running away from Mr. Turner**- "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

**MR. TURNER:** "CURSE YOU DINKLEBURG!!!!!" -**chases after Dinkleburg with a pitch fork and flamed torch**-

**EMMA:** -**to Brit, Chelsie, and Steve**- "Wanna watch Mr. Turner's one-man angry mob against Dinkleburg?"  
**BRIT, CHELSIE, and STEVE:** "Sure!"

**STEVE:** "That's something to do!"

-doorbell rings-

**BRIT:** "THIS TIME I'LL GET IT!!!!!" -**runs off to answer the door**-

Next, in walk, Jimmy AKA Fudgehead, Goddard AKA Robot Dog, Sheen AKA Fairy Boy, Carl AKA Llama Boy, Cindy, Libby, and Boulbi AKA Shish-Ka-Bobby Dude.

**BOULBI:** "where is party at?"

**SHEEN:** "RIGHT HERE!!!!"

**CARL:** "There aren't any dairy products here are there?"

**BRIT:** "Vladdy was supposed to be the new dairy king! So of course there are dairy products here!!!"

**EMMA:** "Plus, Wisconsin is FULL of cheeseheads!!! AND Dairy products!! Wisconsin is the dairy state!!!" -**realizes that she said something educational**- "AHHH!!!!!!!! I SAID SOMETHING EDUCATIONAL!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "Well, it IS!!!" **-sees Jimmy AKA Fudgehead**- **"**IT'S FUDGEHEAD!!!!! TOO BAD SARAH AND COSMO AREN'T HERE!!!"

**JIMMY:** "Speaking of those two…where are they?"

**BRIT:** "Distracting Vladdy!!"  
**JIMMY:** "I'm afraid to ask…but how are they distracting Vlad?"

**EMMA:** "We don't know!!!"

* * *

_(where Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo are…)_

**TUCKER:** "Should we distract Vlad from finding Sarah?"

**COSMO:** -**yelling**- "YES!!! WHO ELSE IS GONNA THINK OF THESE INGENIUS IDEAS TO DISTRACT VLAD???"

**DANNY:** -**also yelling**- "WHY ARE YOU YELLING???"

**COSMO:** "Oh, I learned in this class I'm taking that yelling helps you remember things!" -**starts yelling again**- "I LIKE PIE!!!" -**poofs up a pie and eats it**-

* * *

_(where everyone else is…)_

-Doorbell rings-

**STEVE:** "I'LL GET IT!!!!" -**runs off to open door**-

Everyone from Spongebob Squarepants walks into the room

**PATRICK:** "We didn't get the memo!" -**holds up a memo that says "you DIDN'T get this memo!!!"**- -**to Squidward**- "How was that?"

**SQUIDWARD:** "You moron!!! You weren't supposed to TELL them that we didn't get the memo!!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "GASP!!!"

**EMMA:** "YOU CAN'T SAY 'MORON' ON THE RADIO!!!!"

**BRIT:** "YOU CAN ONLY SAY IT ON TELEVISION!!!"

**SPONGEBOB:** "Shame on you Squidward!!!"

**SANDY:** "Wait a minute…isn't this a fanfic?…not television or the radio…"

**BRIT:** "Maybe…"

**EMMA:** "We've just always wanted to say that!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "Yea!!! It was fun!!!"

**PEARL:** "Oh boy! I can't wait for the party!!!!"

**MR. KRABS:** "Now…you said there would be money for everyone that came! WHERE'S THE MONEY????"

**EMMA:** "We don't know!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "We lied!!!"

**BRIT:** "We just knew that this was the only way for more people to come!!!"

**MR. KRABS:** -**starts crying because there's no money in this for him**-

* * *

_(where I am…)_

**ME:** -**sees a button labeled "Hurt Vlad Button"**- "OOOH!! A BUTTON!!!!!!! What's it do?" -**presses button**-

**VLAD:** -**walking down hall looking for me electric shock gets him**- "AHHHHH!!!!"

**ME:** -**hears scream**- "This must be the 'Hurt Vlad' button!!! YAY!!!!!! A WAY TO TORTURE VLADDY!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_(Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo……)_

**COSMO:** "Does everyone know the plan?"

**DANNY:** "Yes. One by one, we go up to Vlad and sing random songs."

**COSMO:** "EXACTLY!! IS EVERYONE READY???"

**SAM:** "As ready as I'll ever be…"

**TUCKER:** "THIS IDEA IS AWESOME!!!!!"

**DANNY:** -**whispering to Cosmo**- "Beware…Tucker's singing is horrible!"

**COSMO:** -**whispering back**- "That's ok! That will work for this plan too!"

* * *

_(Everyone else……)_

During the time that was spent following me, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo…more people came.

**RANDOM ANNOUNCER DUDE:** "From Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends…" -**ahem**- "Bloo, Mac, Eduardo, Coco, Mr. Herriman, Goo, Frankie, Madame Foster, Wilt, Old Man Rivers, and this kid whose name I do not know…"

**EMMA:** "What kid? Ohhh! That kid!"

**CHELSIE:** "You mean that kid who wouldn't stop making faces at Bloo in that one eppi?"

**BRIT:** "Yup! That's the one!! I say we should call him Jeremy!!!"

**EMMA:** "Jeremy it is!!!"

**RANDOM ANNOUNCER DUDE:** "May I continue? I have a lot of names next!" -**whispering to Brit**- "And do I really have to read their names with the 'AKA'?"

**BRIT:** "Yes you do!!"

**CHELSIE:** "Because that's what we paid you to do!"

**RANDOM ANNOUNCER DUDE:** "Wait a minute...you aren't pay me at ALL!"

**BRIT**: "Yes we are! We're paying you in chocolate chip cookies!!!"

**RANDOM ANNOUNCER DUDE**: "Fine…You all win! Shall I continue?"

Brit, Emma, and Chelsie all nod their heads

**RANDOM ANNOUNCER DUDE:** "Good." -**Ahem**- "From Danny Phantom…Daniel Fenton AKA Danny or Clueless One or Ghost Boy or Danny Phantom, Samantha Manson AKA Sam or Goth One, Tucker Foley AKA Tuck or Geek One, Jazmine Fenton AKA Jazz or Miss-Know-It-All, Mr. And Mrs. Fenton AKA Jack and Maddie or Danny and Jazz's parents, Alicia AKA Maddie's Sister, Dash Baxter AKA Evil Bully Football Person, Paulina Sanchez AKA Shallow Witch, Kwan AKA Guy Whose Last Name We Do Not Know, Valerie Gray AKA Red Huntress Girl, Mr. Gray AKA Valerie's dad or Damon, Mr. and Mrs. Foley AKA Tucker's Parents, Mr. and Mrs. Manson AKA Sam's Parents, Sam's Grandmother AKA Cool Old Lady, Guys In White AKA Ghost Obsessed Freaks Wearing White, Gregor AKA Elliot, Mikey AKA Nerd Who Does A-List Homework, Nathan AKA Dude who's WAY Too Obsessed With Valerie, Star AKA Cheerleader Girl or Satellite, Box Ghost AKA Boxy, Ember AKA Blue Flame Hair, Skulker AKA Green Blob, Johnny 13 AKA Shadow Dude, Kitty AKA Shadow Dude's Girlfriend, Desiree AKA Candy Pants Wishy Lady, Freakshow AKA Freak, Lydia AKA Tattoo Lady, Evil Dan Phantom AKA Danny's Future Jerky Older Self or Thermos Boy, UnderGrowth AKA Plant Dude, Pariah Dark AKA Ghost Kingy Dude, Ghost Dog AKA Cujo, Lunch Lady Ghost AKA Meat Lady, Box Lunch AKA Food Container Kid, Technus AKA Master of Long-Winded Introductions, Skulk-Tech 9.9 AKA Master of Green Blobs, Clockwork AKA Time Master Ghost Who Is Very Wise, Observants AKA One-Eyed Blobs Who Just Watch Stuff, Dora AKA Dragon Ghost Lady, Prince Aragon AKA Evil Dragon Ghost Person, Vulture Ghosts AKA Bird Seed For Brains, Spectra AKA Shrink Lady, Bertrand AKA Shape Shifter Dude, Youngblood AKA Runt, Youngblood's Parrot AKA Squawkers, Frostbite AKA Ice Dude, and Walker AKA Rule Freak."

**BRIT:** "Good job Phil! Here's a cookie!!"

**RANDOM ANNOUNCER DUDE:** "My name's Chuck…"

**EMMA:** "Really?"

**CHELSIE:** "You look more like a Phil to me!"

**BRIT:** "Anyway…here's your cookie Chuck!!" -**gives Chuck his cookie**-

**CHUCK:** "Thanks…" -**takes cookie and leaves before he's used for any other thing he doesn't wanna do**-

* * *

_(Danny, Sam, Tucker, & Cosmo……)_

**TUCKER:** -**walks up to Vlad**- "Hey Vlad! Can you give me your opinion on something?"

**VLAD:** "As long as it doesn't take too long…"

**TUCKER:** "Thanks! I'm trying out for the talent show and needed an opinion on my singing!"

I sneak over to where Danny, Sam, and Cosmo are hiding and join them in laughing quietly.

**TUCKER:** -**clears throat & starts to sing**- "EMBER!!! YOU WILL REMEMBER!!! EMBER!!! ONE THING REMAINS!!! EMBER!!! SO WARM AND TENDER!!! YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" -**stops singing**- "So what'd you think?"

**VLAD:** -**takes earplugs out of ears**- "Hmm? Oh…yeah…it was…umm…good…very good…"

Me, Danny, Sam, and Cosmo start laughing.

**VLAD:** -**looks over to where we're hiding & sees me**- "There you are!!!"

**ME:** "HEYLO, PUDDING-COVERED VLADDY!!!!!!!"

**VLAD:** "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???"

**ME:** "Meaning of what?"

**VLAD:** "DON'T PLAY DUMB!!! I KNOW YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS COVERED MY FLOOR IN CHOCOLATE PUDDING SO THAT I'D FALL AND GET MYSELF COVERED IN PUDDING!!!!!"

**ME:** "Wow! That's a LOT of caps lock you used Vladdy!!!" -**realization**- "And me and my friends are NOT little!!!"

**VLAD:** -**looks at me angrily**- "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!!"

**ME:** -**gulp**- "Uh-oh…" -**starts running**- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

**VLAD:** -**chases after me to (attempt to) get revenge**-

* * *

_(everyone else……)_

**BRIT:** "Ok…everyone is here except Vladdy, Sarah, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo!"

As if on cue, I come running in, followed by the pudding-covered Vladdy, followed by Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo.

**EMMA:** "And now they are!"

**CHELSIE:** "NOW!!!"

Everyone comes out of their hiding places.

**EVERYONE (Including Me, Brit, Emma, Chelsie, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo):** "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**VLAD:** -**speechless-** "what the…"

**ME:** "It's a SURPRISE PARTY!!!!!"

-Doorbell rings.-

**ME:** "I'LL GET IT!!!!!!!" -**opens door**-

**RANDOM DELIVERY DUDE:** "Did somebody order 10 pounds each of cheezy tots, strawberry limeade, cury fries, pizza, chocolate, candy, regular soda, and diet soda?"

**ME:** "Yup!! That was us!!! Thanks Chuck!!!!" -**takes stuff**-

**RANDOM DELIVERY DUDE:** "My name's Phil…"

**ME:** "Really? You look more like a Chuck to me…"

**PHIL:** "Whatever…" -**leaves**-

I return with all the snacks.

**BRIT:** "YAY!!!!!! ALL THE STUFF IS HERE!!!!!!!!!"

**EMMA:** "IT'S PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "I say that Vladdy should open presents now!!!"

**ME & BRIT:** "OOOH!!!! US FIRST!!! US FIRST!!!!" -**gives him package from us**-

**VLAD:** -**takes present & reads the card**- "Be sure to take EXTRA care of him!!! We will know if you don't and we have our ways of making you take EXTRA care of him!! Yay Vladdy! From Sarah and Brit."

**ME:** "We decided that we're making this from me, Brit, Emma, and Chelsie…"

**BRIT:** "Yup!"

**EMMA:** "But the name credit goes to Brit!!"

**VLAD:** -**confused**- "O…k…" -**opens box and takes out a meerkat**- "You got me a cat…"

**ME, BRIT, EMMA, & CHELSIE:** "GASP!!!!"

**BRIT:** "It's not JUST a cat!!!"

**ME:** "It's a _MEER_KAT!!!! And an evil one at that!!!! It bit me!!!"

**DANNY:** "And me!"

**ME:** "So you HAVE to like it!!!"

**VLAD:** -**reads collar tag**- "ButterBiscut. Property of Vlad Masters (AKA 'The Cheeseheaded Fruit Loop'). Lives in the big mansion in Wisconson."

**BRIT:** "So that way everyone knows that ButterBiscut belongs to you!!!"

**EMMA:** "We almost forgot!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "We got you something else too!!!" -**hands Vladdy another present**-

**VLAD:** -**reads card out loud**- "We know you're gonna LOVE this present. From Sarah, Brit, Emma, and Chelsie." -**opens box and takes out a box of Fruit Loops with the word "Vladdy-o's" written under the name of the cereal box on both sides (also a picture of Vlad on both side under the word "Vladdy-os")**- "You also bought me a box of Fruit Loops…"

**ME:** "Actually…we gave them another name too…"

**BRIT:** "VLADDY-O'S!!!!"

**VLAD:** "Thanks. I think…"

**ME, BRIT, EMMA, & CHELSIE:** "YAY!!!!!!!!! IT'S PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!" -**start playing DDR & any/every other party game that randomly appears out of nowhere**-

* * *

**_So there's Vladdy's party chappy for you guys!!! Sorry it took me SOOOOOOOO long to update…school stuff…other stuff…you know…I was just kinda busy…anyway…I made it up to you guys! (i'm sorry about the random A/N's thats in the middle of the chappy...i couldn't resist!!!) anyway...This is probably my longest chapter yet!! It reached 10 PAGES on Microsoft Word!!!! Anyway…next chapter will be a weird day dream that I have…_**

**_Now…_**

**_REVIEW!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!_**


	26. Exploring Vladdy's Mansion

**_…(Quick A/N #1: I got a review for "The Randomness Roleplay of Sarah & Emma" a while ago asking that I put a phrase in one of the chapters…I made a note to self & I JUST found the note I made to myself just now so I'll use it somewhere in this chapter…(BTW…the phrase is "Hug the chimany"))_**

**_&…_**

**_…(Quick A/N #2: I said that this chapter would be a weird dream I have…I decided to skip the dream chapter & post this one instead…I find the idea for this chappy to be better than the dream chapter! (BTW…the dream chapter was an English assignment & I got like an A-…a SOLID A-!!))

* * *

_**

**BRIT:** "YAY!!! WE HAVE NEW PEOPLE JOINING US!!!!!!!"

**VLAD:** "Great…just what I need…MORE people to torture me!"

**NEW FRIEND #1:** "Hi!! I'm Marie!!!"

**NEW FRIEND #2:** "I'm Marie's boyfriend Haydon!"

**NEW FRIEND #3:** "Hey!!! I'm Allison!!!"

**NEW FRIEND #4:** "Hey!! I'm Alyssa!!!"

**NEW FRIEND #5:** "And I'm Tyler!"

**EMMA:** "Wait a minute…before we get any further in this chapter we should put the disclaimer!!"

**ME:** "Good idea…"

**BRIT:** "Yea…we're too young to get sued!"

**CHELSIE:** "So…who wants to say it this time?"

**ME:** "Let's let the new characters say it!!"

**ALYSSA:** -**shouting**- "WE DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, FAIRLY ODD PARENTS, JIMMY NEUTRON, ANY OTHER SHOW THAT WE USE QUOTES OR CHARACTERS FROM, AND/OR CHARLIE THE UNICORN!!!!!!"

**TYLER:** -**also shouting**- "BUT WE DO OWN THE RANDOMNESS, HYPERNESS, EVILNESS, VLAD TORTURE, AND THE PEOPLE YOU MAY NOT RECOGNIZE FROM ANY SHOW…"

**MARIE:** "AND WE OWN A LOT OF CANDY AND OTHER SUGAR-RELATED PRODUCTS!!! & AN EVIL MUFFIN!!!!"

**ALLISON:** "AND VLADDY OWNS BUTTERBISCUT!!!!!!"

**BRIT:** "That was great!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "And it's now out of the way too!!!"

* * *

_-------(An Hour Later)--------_

**EMMA:** "I'm bored…what do you wanna do?"

**CHELSIE:** "I dunno…where's Danny, Sam, Tucker, Cosmo, and anyone else I forgot to mention?"

**ME:** "I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!!! WE CAN ALL GO LOOK FOR THEM!!!"

**EVERYONE:** "YEA!!!" -**start to split up into groups**-

All of a sudden a random person runs across the room.

**RANDOM PERSON:** "HUG THE CHIMANY!!!!!!" -**runs out of the room**-

**HAYDON:** "O…k…does anyone know what that was about?"

**ME:** "Not a clue!! What happened to the nice people that are always around to hand out the straight-jackets?"

**ALLISON:** "There are people who just give out straight-jackets???"

**SAM:** "Apparently there are."

**EMMA:** "There are!!"

**ME:** "Yea!!! I got a few just a few months ago!!!"

**TYLER:** "Is it safe to ask why?"

**ME:** "You run a weatherman out of town ONE time for predicting the weather wrong and EVERYONE thinks you're crazy!!!"

**HAYDON:** "What about the other times?"

**ME:** "Oh! The other times were just because I called Butch Hartman a genius for creating _Danny Phantom_!!!"

* * *

_--------(30 Minutes Later)-----------_

**ALYSSA:** "I'm bored."

**TUCKER:** "Me too!"

**ME:** "Who wants to explore Vladdy's mansion???"

**EVERYONE:** "ME!!!"

We all explore different parts of Vladdy's mansion. Me, Chelsie, Emma, Danny, Sam, and Tucker decided to explore Vladdy's Study. Brit, Allison, Alyssa, Cosmo, Timmy, and Wanda had decided to take the kitchen. Marie, Haydon, Tyler, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby had decided to take all the guest rooms.

* * *

_STUDY…(Me, Chelsie, Emma, Danny, Sam, and Tucker)……_

**ME:** "The only things in here are books and stuff!!!" -**sees laptop**- "Hey!! Anyone wanna sign Vladdy up for an internet dating service??"

**TUCKER:** "Nah…we'd get into too much trouble…"

**ME:** "Since when do I care about getting in trouble with Vladdy?"

**DANNY:** "You know…she has a point there, Tuck!"

**CHELSIE:** "She really does…SIGN ME UP TO HELP SIGN VLADDY UP FOR THE INTERNET DATING SERVICE!!!!"

**EMMA:** "I WANNA HELP!!!!"

**SAM:** "You know…they really don't care…we should just sit back and relax."

* * *

_KITCHEN…(Brit, Allison, Alyssa, Cosmo, Timmy, and Wanda)……_

**BRIT:** "Did you find the candy yet?"

**ALLISON:** "Not yet!"

**ALYSSA:** "Still looking!"

**COSMO:** -**looks in cupboard**- "no wand…" -**looks in fridge**- "no pizza…" -**looks in freezer**- "No candy!"

**WANDA:** "Aren't they worried about getting in trouble with Vlad?"

**TIMMY:** "Since when do they care about Vlad being mad at them?"

**WANDA:** "Point well taken."

* * *

_GUEST ROOMS…(Marie, Haydon, Tyler, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby)……_

**SHEEN:** "Find any Ultra-Lord stuff yet?"

**LIBBY:** "We are NOT looking for Ultra-Lord stuff!!!"

**CARL:** "We're looking for anything that has llamas on them!!"

**CINDY:** "NO Ultra-Lord stuff! And NO llama stuff either!!!"

**MARIE:** "Candy?"

**JIMMY:** "No."

**HAYDON:** "Umm…expensive stuff?"

**JIMMY:** "No."

**TYLER:** "Nothing?"

**JIMMY:** "No."

**MARIE:** "Scientifical stuff?"

**JIMMY:** "'Scientifical' isn't a word."

**MARIE:** "So? 'Ain't' isn't a word either yet people use it anyway!"

**SHEEN:** "No. Ultra-Lord stuff!!!"

**CINDY:** "No!!! We REALLY need to look for SOMETHING!!! And NO scientific stuff!!!"

**CARL:** -**opens mouth to say something**-

**CINDY:** "No llamas!!!"

**SHEEN:** -**opens mouth to say something**-

**LIBBY:** "No Ultra-Lord!!!"

Everyone continues to decide on what to look for.

* * *

_STUDY…(30 minutes later)……_

**ME:** "Hmm…what's this thing do?" -**pulls gold football & the wall opens up**- "AHH!!! I BROKE THE WALL!!!!"

**DANNY:** "You didn't break the wall."

**EMMA:** "If she didn't break the wall then why is there a big gaping hole in the wall?"

**CHELSIE:** "HA! You're speechless!!!"

**SAM:** "No we're not…you just didn't give us time to answer."

**DANNY:** "That would be the way to Vlad's lab."

**ME:** -**to Chelsie & Emma**- "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

**CHELSIE:** "Yeah…I think we should get Vladdy some more Fruit Loops…"

**TUCKER:** "Why does Vlad need more Fruit Loops?"

We all go into the lab.

* * *

_KITCHEN…(30 minutes later)……_

**WANDA:** "How much longer do you think they'll keep this up?"

**TIMMY:** "I dunno…I wish I had some popcorn, a drink, and a comfy chair."

**WANDA:** -**grants wish**-

**BRIT:** "Still nothing?"

**ALYSSA:** "HEY! I FOUND VLADDY'S FRUIT LOOPS!!!"

**ALLISON:** "You did? Are they opened?"

**ALYSSA:** "Not yet!!"

**BRIT:** "I found the food we got for ButterBiscut!!!"

**COSMO:** "I FOUND PHILLIP!!!"

* * *

_GUEST ROOMS…(30 minutes later)……_

**SHEEN:** "ULTRA-LORD!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????"

**LIBBY:** "We agreed NO ULTRA-LORD!!!!"

**JIMMY:** "Yeah. We agreed to look for anything scientific!"

**CINDY:** "No we didn't!!! We didn't even think of anything to look for!!!"

**CARL:** "How about we look for some llamas?"

**EVERYONE ELSE THAT'S IN THE ROOM:** "NO!!"

**MARIE:** "We should look for candy!!!"

**JIMMY:** "How about some brain food instead of candy??"

**HAYDON:** "Nah."

**TYLER:** "Never suggest brain food over candy!!"

**MARIE:** "Candy IS brain food!!!"

* * *

_STUDY/LAB…(45 minutes later)……_

**ME:** "Hey!!! I found some scientifical stuff!!!"

**TUCKER:** "You DO know that 'scientifical' isn't a word, right?"

**ME:** "So? 'Ain't' isn't a word either yet people use it anyway!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "Why do I feel like we've already been through this?"

**EMMA:** "I dunno…I feel like we've already been through this too…"

**DANNY:** "We haven't…Sarah just typed it earlier in the chapter…"

**SAM:** "Yeah…and ironically it was over the same exact word…"

**ME:** "Yea…& besides...I make up new words everyday!!!"

**CHELSIE:** -**runs out of the lab**-

**TUCKER:** "Where'd she go?"

**EMMA:** "I dunno…I don't keep a tracking device on her!!"

**ME:** "I don't even know how to work a tracking device!!"

* * *

_KITCHEN…(45 minutes later)……_

**BRIT:** "Where has she been?"

**COSMO:** "Over there by the Fruit Loops!"

**CHELSIE:** -**runs in**- "Are the Fruit Loops in here?"

**ALYSSA:** "RIGT HERE!!" -**hands boxes of Fruit Loops to Chelsie**-

**WANDA:** "Why do you need Fruit Loops?"

**CHELSIE:** "I decided that Vladdy's lab needs a bit of redecorating!!"

**ALLISON:** "Can we help???"

**CHELSIE:** "SURE!!!"

* * *

_GUEST ROOMS…(45 minutes later)……_

**CARL:** "Should we go find Sarah, Brit, Chelsie, Emma, and everyone else?"

**SHEEN:** "Yeah…I'm bored. There's nothing Ultra-Lord in here!"

**CINDY:** "Come on. We're going to find everyone else!"

**LIBBY:** "Yeah…I haven't heard ANY music today!! I'm gonna go INSANE!!!"

**RANDOM GUY:** "Can I interest you in a straight-jacket?"

**LIBBY:** "Where were you at the beginning of this chapter???"

**RANDOM GUY:** "Lunch."

* * *

_LAB…(1 hour later)……_

Everyone is now in the lab, thinking of ways to decorate Vladdy's lab.

**EMMA:** "I think we should put random pictures on the walls!"

**CHELSIE:** "Yeah!!! We could use the Fruit Loops!!!"

**BRIT:** "We should put pictures of meerkats on the walls too, to remind him of ButterBiscut!!"

**ME:** "Yea!! And we should put pictures of the Packers on the walls too!!!"

**ALYSSA:** "And dairy products and cheeseheads!!!"

**TUCKER:** "And pictures of Maddie and Danny."

**DANNY:** "No!! We trying to help Vlad get RID of his obsession with me and my mom!!!"

**ME:** "Oh yea…by the way…I signed Vladdy up for that internet dating service…so if random visitors come by…there's a REALLY GOOD chance that they've seen Vladdy's profile!!"

* * *

_(2 hours later)……_

**EMMA:** "YAY!!!!! THE BLUEPRINTS ARE DONE!!!!"

**CHELSIE:** "NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS REDECORATE!!!!!"

* * *

Five hours later, the lab was finally finished. The walls were covered in pictures of Fruit Loops, meerkats, the Green Bay Packers, dairy products, and cheeseheads. Where Vlad was while we were redecorating is still a mystery to us.

**DANNY:** "I'll go get Vlad!"

**ME:** "Hold on. Not yet!" -**takes out license plate that says "The Cheeseheaded-Seriously Crazed-Up Fruit Loop" and puts it over the ghost portal**- "Ok. NOW you can go get him!"

**DANNY:** -**goes ghost & flies off through the mansion to find Vlad**-

* * *

**_MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I feel evil today so I'll leave you with that cliffy!!! You can find out what Vlad's reaction is the next time I update:D_**

**_(BTW…this chapter was 6 pages on Microsoft Word (not as long as last chapter but still kinda long)) Anyway…_**

**_REVIEW!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!_**


	27. Finding Vladdy

**_YAY!!!!! I'VE RETURNED!!!!!!! Flamers won't stop me from updating this!!! The flames ironically only made me MORE determined to write another chapter!! So HA!!_**

**_Anyway…I am SOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update!! I had a lot of stuff going on…but you should be happy that I'm updating now!!!_**

**_Disclaimer- Don't own anything from the shows that are used in this fic (which includes DP, FOP, etc.)_**

* * *

**VLADDY'S REACTION……**

**VLAD:** "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAB!!!!????"

**BRIT:** "We did a little redecorating!"

**ME:** "Yea…the pattern you had on your walls before were just too……"

**EMMA:** "Dull?"

**ME:** "Yea! That's the word I was looking for! Dull!!"

**VLAD:** "IT'S A LAB!!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE DULL!!!!!!"

**MARIE:** "What's your point?"

**ALYSSA:** "I dunno…"

**HAYDON:** "I didn't even know he had a point…"

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER……**

Vlad is walking around his mansion while me and everyone else are somewhere else.

**VLAD:** "Torturing me, calling me names, making fun of my mental health…well, they don't exactly make fun of my mental health…wait…yes they do!!! It's about time I went somewhere without them knowing!!" -**thinks**- "I know! I'll become a traveling space nomad!" -**goes ghost & flies to space**-

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER……**

**ALLISON:** "Where'd Vladdy go?"

**TYLER:** "I dunno…"

**DANNY:** -**walks by with Sam and Tucker**- "He became a traveling space nomad."

**ME:** "Why?"

**TUCKER:** "He was tired of us torturing him, calling him names…"

**SAM:** "Making fun of his mental health…"

**DANNY:** "So he decided that he should go somewhere without us knowing…so he chose to be a traveling space nomad!"

**BRIT:** "Wait…when did we make fun of his mental health?"

**EMMA:** "Maybe it was when we gave him his meerkat, ButterBiscut…"

**CHELSIE:** "That can't be it!!! We were just helping him out so that he's never lonely!!"

We all start talking and thinking of where Vlad went exactly.

* * *

**PLANET THAT VLAD IS ON………**

Vlad is now sitting on some random asteroid.

**VLAD:** "This is actually a lot more peaceful than being at my castle!"

**RANDOM SPACE POLICE DUDE:** "Sir, I am a Random Space Police Dude and I am afraid that in order to sit on the asteroid you must buy it."

**VLAD:** "You're saying that if I wanna sit on an asteroid I have to own it?"

**RANDOM SPACE POLICE DUDE:** "That is correct!"

**VLAD:** "How much?"

**RANDOM SPACE POLICE DUDE:** "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you cannot buy an asteroid."

**VLAD:** "You just said…"  
**RANDOM SPACE POLICE DUDE:** "You cannot buy an asteroid…but I'm willing to let you buy it for 500 bucks!"

**VLAD:** "You said that I have to buy the asteroid in order for me to sit on it…then you say that I can't buy an asteroid…NOW you're giving me a price for the asteroid??"

**RANDOM POLICE DUDE:** "That is correct-o-mundo!!!!"

**VLAD:** "Which is it?"

**RANDOM POLICE DUDE:** "Which is what?"

**VLAD:** -**starts to get almost as mad as he does when me, Brit, Emma, Chelsie, & everyone else in this fic that annoy/torture him**-

Vlad and Random Space Police Dude start talking about the price/lack of price of the asteroid.

* * *

**EVERYONE ELSE……**

**MARIE:** "What planet do you think Vladdy's on?"

**ALYSSA:** "I think he's on Pluto!"

**JIMMY:** "Actually…Pluto is no longer considered a planet. Now it's known as a dwarf planet!"

**ME:** "IT'S STILL A PLANET TO US!!!"

**BRIT:** "YEA!!!"

**ME:** "ANIT-PLANET-IST!!!!"

**JIMMY:** "'Anti-planet-ist'? What's that?"

**ME:** "It's another type of discretion!!!"

**JIMMY:** "Discretion?"

**BRIT:** "You know…discretion…when you think one thing is superior to another!!"

**JIMMY:** "Do you even know what superior means?" -**smirks**-

**BRIT:** "Yes! It means you think something/someone is better!!"

**JIMMY:** "And I realize now that the word you are looking for is 'discrimination'! not 'discretion'!"

**ME:** "Whatever!! Anti-planet-ist is when you judge a planet based on its size!!!"

**COSMO:** "Yea!! Pluto IS a planet because that's where I harvest my corn!!"

**ME, BRIT, & COSMO:** "And corn is niiiiiiiice!!!"

**JIMMY:** "Oh boy…this is gonna be a looooooong day…"

* * *

**WHERE VLAD IS………**

Vlad had finally settled something with Random Space Police Dude. He now officially owns the asteroid…sorta…

* * *

**EVERYONE ELSE………**

**ME:** "Does everyone know the plan?"

**EMMA:** "What plan?"

**ME:** "We're gonna have to fly up to the planet Vladdy's on and bring him back here!! Then we can use this false moustache to disguise him!!!"

**COSMO:** "We're also gonna use false moustaches to disguise ourselves!!!"

**ME:** "We're also gonna give him this!" -**shows everyone a book "Criminals Guide To Hiding In Mexico"**-

**BRIT:** "We split up…3 of us go to wherever Vladdy is, & the rest stay here & do whatever they want!"

**ALLISON:** "Who's going where?"

**ME:** "Me, Brit, and Cosmo will go find Vladdy!!"

**ME, BRIT, & COSMO:** "YAY!!!!!"

* * *

**VLAD………**

**VLAD:** "I think that becoming a traveling space nomad is the best decision I ever made! There's no Sarah, Britney, or any other of those annoyances torturing me!!!"

**ME & BRIT:** "VLADDY!!!!!!!!"

**ME:** "OUR BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!"

**VLAD:** "What are you three doing here?"

**BRIT:** "We came to save you!!!"

* * *

**EVERYONE ELSE……**

**EMMA:** -**to Chelsie**- "So…what do you wanna do?"

**CHELSIE:** "I dunno…"

**MARIE:** "We should play a game!!!"

**ALLISON:** "What game?"

**MARIE:** "I dunno…any suggestions?"

**HAYDON:** "None here."

Everyone all started thinking of games for them to play to pass the time.

* * *

**ME, BRIT, COSMO, & VLAD………**

**BRIT:** "Here Vladdy! Wear this false moustache!!"

**VLAD:** "Why?"

**COSMO:** "BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO CANADA!!! Which has a flag…WITH A LEAF ON IT!!!"

**BRIT:** "And their police people are called Mountees!!!"

**BRIT & COSMO:** "YAY MOUNTEES!!!"

**ME:** -**walks in**- "Hey Vladdy!! When did you start wearing a false moustache?"

**VLADDY:** -**annoyed**- "I'm not wearing a false moustache!!!"

**ME, BRIT, & COSMO:** "Riiiiiiiiight!!!"

**ME:** "Oh! By the way! We also want you to read this!" -**hands him a book**-

**VLAD:** "'The Criminal's Guide to Hiding in Mexico'?? Why would I need some book that tells me how to hide in Mexico?"

**BRIT:** "'Cause we figured that you would want to hide in Mexico!"

**VLAD:** "Why would I want to hide in Mexico?"

**RANDOM HOBO DUDE:** "I dunno...why _wouldn't_ you wanna hide in Mexico?"

**VLAD:** "What? And who's he?"

**BRIT:** "Oh, him?"

**ME:** "He's some random hobo dude we found while we were on our way here!"

**BRIT:** "We decided that he could tag along with us!"

**VLAD:** "Is it safe for me to ask why?"

**COSMO:** "We dunno!"

**ME:** "We just decided that we would follow that old saying!"

**BRIT:** "The more the merrier!!"

**COSMO:** "Yea!! So we diecided that he could join us!"

* * *

**EVERYONE ELSE...**

Everyone else decided on exploring Vlad's mansion again. Emma, Chelsie, and Alyssa started in the lab. Marie, Haydon, and Allison started in the attic. They all agreed that they would meet in the middle.

* * *

**EMMA, CHELSIE, & ALYSSA (LAB)...**

**EMMA: **"Find anything yet?"

**CHELSIE:** "Nope! Just all this breakable stuff! Which I keep dropping!" -**drops the beaker that she was holding**- "See?"

**ALYSSA:** "Same here!" -**also drops beaker that she is holding**-

**EMMA:** "There's really nothing--"

**ALYSSA:** "What?"

**EMMA:** "I thought I saw something!"

**CHELSIE:** "It's Vladdy's ghost vultures!!"

**GHOST VULTURE #1:** -**to the other 2 ghost vultures**- "Let's get out of here!"

The ghost vultures all fly away.

**CHELSIE:** -**yelling after the ghost vultures**- "PARTY BLANKETS!!!"

**EMMA:** "Wait...do you mean 'party poopers' or 'wet blankets'?"

**CHELSIE:** "Both!"

**ALYSSA:** "Works for me!"

* * *

**MARIE, HAYDON, & ALLISON (ATTIC)...**

**MARIE:** "Did you find anything?"

**HAYDON:** "Nope."

**ALLISON:** "Nothing ov--"

**MARIE:** "What?"

**ALLISON:** "I think I just found Vladdy's old yearbooks!!"

**HAYDON:** "College or high school?"

**ALLISON:** "Both!"

**MARIE:** "You two thinking what I'm thinking?"

All three of them grin evilly and start flipping through the pages of Vlad's yearbooks.**

* * *

**

**ME, BRIT, COSMO, & Vladdy (& SOME RANDOM HOBO DUDE)...**

**VLAD:** -**out loud to himself**- "Note to self: _never_ ask them questions on what they're doing"

**ME:** "Why don't you wanna ask?"

**VLAD:** "How'd you know what I just said?"

**BRIT:** "'Cause we heard you! Duh!"

**VLAD:** "How'd you hear?"

**ME:** "What is this, 20 questions?"

**DANNY:** "You said it out loud!"

**SAM:** "Yea!"

**VLAD:** "Since when have you three been here?"

**TUCKER:** "Since just now!"

**DANNY:** "We got bored with watching Chelsie, Emma, Marie, Haydon, Allison, and Alyssa explore your mansion!"

**VLAD:** "They're not breaking anything are they?"

**SAM:** "Probably just a few beakers here and there...but nothing important!"

**VLAD:** "I just changed my mind..."

**ME:** "You're going to hide in Mexico?"

**BRIT:** "Well in that case you should wear this false moustache!"

**VLAD:** "How many times do I have to tell you...I AM NOT GOING TO HIDE IN MEXICO!!!"

**RANDOM HOBO DUDE:** "Why not?"

**VLAD:** "Because it would be pointless...no matter where I hide those three always find me!!!"

**DANNY:** -**referring to random hobo dude**- "Who's he?"

**ME:** "That's some random hobo dude we found while we were on our way up here!"

**BRIT:** "We decided that he could tag along with us!"

**COSMO:** "I think Vlad's heading to Mexico!"

**ME:** "We should head back to Vladdy's mansion!"

* * *

**VLAD'S MANSION...**

**VLAD:** "What happened this time???"

**EMMA:** "We were exploring your house and we accidentally dropped some beakers..."

**VLAD:** "How many did you break exactly?"

**CHELSIE: **"About 1,456!"

Everyone starts to stare at Chelsie.

**CHELSIE:** "What? I got bored so I counted!"

**VLAD:** "What other Damage did you cause?"

**MARIE:** "Nothing! By the way..." -**pulls out a high school yearbook**- "Nice hair-do!"

Everyone sees the picture and starts laughing.

**VLAD:** "Laugh all you want but that was the style back then!"

**ME:** "HAHA!!! Keep telling yourself that, Vladdy! We're still gonna laugh!"

* * *

**_Yea...I know...REALLY cheesy ending to the chapter...but it was all I could think of! _**

**_OK...a couple IMPORTANT NOTES..._**

**_First...yes...I AM aware that Pluto is no longer a planet...I just used that whole "Pluto is still a planet" stuff for the sake of this fic!_**

**_Second...I am sorry to announce that the next chapter will be the last...I'm gonna post it as soon as I post this...This Random story has had a really good run of twenty...something chapters & I got a lot of nice reviews!! (coughwithanexceptionofacouplecough) but I've decided that the next chapter is the last...I won't say why because that will be in the next chapter!_**

**_now that all that is done with..._**

**_(if you don't like this fic you shouldn't even be READING this now, should you?)_**

**_(if you DO like this fic PLEASE REVIEW!!!)_**


	28. The Last Chapter

**_Hey guys!! Last chapter!! I'm really sad to see it go like this but I decided that it had a good run of 27 (soon to be 28) chapters!!! And there's a little more to it but I don't wanna give it all away here! This last chapter will explain everything! (or...almost everything...) but if you're still confused afterwards just ask in a review! (Oh yea...& BTW...I really do know the difference between 'discretion' & 'discrimination'...one again...I just used that stuff for the sake of this fic...should've mentioned that the end of last chapter)_**

**_DISCLAIMER- DON'T OWN DP, FOP, ETC. IF I DID THEN DP & FOP WOULD BE ON NICKELODEON 24 HOURS A DAY & THERE WOULD BE NEW EPISODES!!!_**

**

* * *

****THE LAST CHAPTER...**

**VLAD:** "Why are we here again?"

**ME:** "Because I have something important to say!"

**VLAD:** "Could you hurry up then? We've been sitting here for 5 hours waiting for your little announcement!"

**BRIT:** "You can't rush these things Vladdy!"

**CHELSIE:** "Yea! Announcements like this take time!!"

**VLAD:** "How _much_ time?"

* * *

**10 HOURS LATER...**

**VLAD:** "It's official...we've been sitting here for 15 hours total and we _still_ don't know what the announcement is!"

**DANNY:** "Speak for yourself Vlad. I know what the announcement is!"

**VLAD:** "Well why don't you tell me instead!"

**DANNY:** "We were all sworn to secrecy! Plus...she made me go through this a while ago! If I can survive through it then so can you!" -**leaves**-

**VLAD:** "Oh BUTTERBISCUTS!!"

ButterBiscut the meerkat enters.

* * *

**17 HOURS LATER...**

Me, Brit, Emma, Chelsie, Marie, Haydon, Allison, and Alyssa enter.

**ME:** "We just got back from seeing 'Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End'!!!"

**BRIT:** "Yea! But we won't say anything for those of you who haven't seen it yet!"

**ALYSSA:** "Don't wanna spoil it!"

**VLAD:** "That's it? _That's_ the big announcement?? You made me wait 32 hours for _that_ announcement!?!?!"

**ME:** "Chillax Vladdy! That's not the announcement!!"

**VLAD:** "Chillax?"

**MARIE:** "It's a combination of 'chill' and 'relax'!"

**VLAD:** "I know that!"

**ALLISON:** "Maybe Danny was on to something when he said that you needed therapy..."

**HAYDON:** "Yea...you look really stressed..."

* * *

**27 HOURS LATER...**

**VLAD:** "How much longer do I have to wait?"

**ME:** "How about you take us to Six Flags? And after we get back I'll tell you!"

**VLAD:** "I'VE ALREADY WAITED 59 HOURS TO HEAR THIS ANNOUNCEMENT AND YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU ALL TO SIX FLAGS???!!!!"

**ME:** "Yep! No Six Flags...No announcement!" -**smirks**-

**VLAD:** "You are gonna drive me insane!!"

**CHELSIE:** "They have places and medication for that!"

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER...**

Everyone is at Six Flags. I just got off a water park ride.

**VLAD:** "Now that you're here and enjoying yourself why don't you just tell me what the announcement is...I mean it _has_ been 63 hours that I had to wait..."

**ME:** "I told you already!"

**BRIT:** "You'll find out when we get back to your mansion!"

**EMMA:** "Well...we _could _tell him now..."

**SAM:** "You mean just in case she needs any witnesses?"

**DANNY:** "But Sarah could still wait until we got back to the mansion...we're her witnesses!"

**VLAD:** "Witnesses for what?"

**TUCKER:** "For if you kill her for making you wait so long!"

**VLAD:** "It would depend on how important/unimportant the announcement is."

**ME:** "Don't worry Vladdy! It's really important!"

* * *

**12 HOURS LATER...**

**VLAD:** "_Now_ can you make the announcement?? It's been 75 hours already!!"

**ME:** "Not yet!!"

**VLAD:** **-getting annoyed with me**- **"**Why not?"

**ME:** "Because I thought that we should celebrate this fic with some ice cream!!"

**BRIT:** "Yea! We all chipped in and decided to have an ice cream party before this fic ended!!"

**VLAD:** "So after the ice cream sundaes you'll make the announcement?"

**ME:** "Maybe..."

**VLAD:** "Haven't I suffered enough of your torture???"

**CHELSIE:** "Not yet!"

**EMMA:** "And it's not torture!"

**VLAD:** -**muttering**- "For _you_ it's not!"

**ALYSSA:** "What do you mean 'for us it's not'?"

**VLAD:** -**mutters to himself again**- "How do they do that?"

**ALLISON:** "We're just good like that!"

* * *

**6 HOURS LATER...**

**VLAD:** "OK! THAT'S IT!!!! YOU'VE MADE ME WAIT 81 HOURS...YOU'VE HAD YOUR ICE CREAM...I TOKK YOU ALL TO SIX FLAGS...AND I'VE OFFICIALLY GONE INSANE FROM ALL THIS WAITING!!! Now...What is the big announcement you have to make?"

**ME:** -**to everyone else**- "What do you say? Have we tortured him enough yet?"

**VLAD:** "Yes!!!!"

**BRIT:** "Yea...I'd say so...at least for now..."

Everyone (including me) grins evilly.

**VLAD:** "Oh no...What are you all up to this time??"

**ME:** "Nothing. I just decided that I'll tell you now."

**VLAD:** "It's about time!"

**DANNY:** "That's exactly what I said when she pulled this trick on me a while ago!"

**ME:** "I'm sorry to say that this is officially the last chapter. For a few reasons. It's been taking me longer and longer to update this. Also, I figured that it's had a nice 27 (soon to be 28) chapter run. I've got a lot of really nice reviews (coughwithanexceptionofacoupleflamescough). School IS almost out but I think that it's still gonna take me a while to update because of things I have going on (helping at VBS, summer reading, etc.). Plus...I have another story to work on AND I wanna be able to start the sequel to "Another Hero?" (which I will soon)! Anyway...that's the reason. I'm really sorry! I had a LOT of fun writing this!"

**VLAD:** -**muttering**- "A little _too_ much fun with torturing me..."

**CHELSIE:** "What part of 'we heard that' did you not understand?"

**ME:** "Back to you Random Hobo Dude!!"

**VLAD:** "What's he doing here?"

**ME:** "He came to see if you still needed help on your plan to hide in Mexico!"

**VLAD:** "I never said I was hiding in Mexico..." -**gives me, Brit, Emma, Chelsie, Cosmo, and Danny a look**-

**ME:** "Run?"

**BRIT:** "Run!!"

**ME, BRIT, EMMA, CHELSIE, COSMO, & DANNY:** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" -**start running**-

**VLAD:** -**chases after me, Brit, Emma, Chelsie, Cosmo, & Danny**-

* * *

**_Yea...I know ANOTHER cheesy ending! _**

**_And there you have it folks! my reason for why this is the last chapter!! I just wanna say a HUGE THANK YOU to all my kind reviewers!! If it weren't for you all I wouldn't be updating!_**

**_Anyway...that's all I can think of..._**

**_(if you don't like this then you shouldn't even be READING this now, should you?)_**

**_(if you DO like this PLEASE REVIEW!!)_**


End file.
